


Discovery

by RebekahRose



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Eventual Smut, High School, Legacies TV Show Universe, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nephil Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Supernatural Elements, Texting, The Vampire Diaries Universe, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Kink, Wings, Witch Dean Winchester, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebekahRose/pseuds/RebekahRose
Summary: There are three main types of supernatural beings that exist in the world; Witches, Werewolves, and Vampires. The human world is mostly oblivious to this fact, and this has a lot to do with the work done at The Winchester School for the Young and Gifted. If kids could be trained from a young age to control their supernatural gifts, then the probability of exposure went down substantially.That’s why Dean didn’t mind helping his father collect potential students. For most, being able to attend the school would be life changing, and Dean was proud to be a part of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever fic that I am posting. I have written a lot of other fics, but have always been afraid to post something before it was finished. So, I decided to just throw that out the window with this fic and try to post as I write. We will see how it goes. I honestly am not even totally sure where the story will go, so I will add tags as they come along. If anything major is added, I will make a special note.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the new CW show Legacies. After watching the first episode, I loved the concept of a supernatural high school so much, that I decided to see what it would be like for our favorite Supernatural characters to attend. Just to reiterate that, this story will be exclusively Supernatural characters, but the universe is (mostly) that of the Lagacies and The Vampire Diaries world. 
> 
> The most important things to know are:  
> -Witches are born with magic in their blood, some regular human can't just choose to be a witch.  
> -Werewolves are also born with a gene, that is only triggered if they murder someone. (this could be in cold blood or and accident)  
> -Vampires are turned by another vampire blood-sharing, and not all of them are evil, especially if taught to keep their humanity and drink from blood bags.  
> -These are the only three existing supernatural species... for now. (Insert maniacal laughter.)

Dean awoke to the sound of his phone dinging, alerting him to a new text message. He glanced at his phone and noticed the time, 1:24 AM. He opened the text, already knowing the gist of what it would say.

 

**Dad: Dean, I got word of a potential new student. I need your help to go and collect him. Meet me in the entry way in 20.**

 

Dean stifled a yawn as he sat up and stretched. This wasn’t an uncommon text to receive from his father. As it was, Dean usually was the person his father asked to assist him in collecting new students. Dean was the most powerful witch at The Winchester School for the Young and Gifted, and even though his father was the strongest human he knew, it didn’t change the fact that he was still human and wasn’t always an even match for out of control supernatural children and teens.

 

Dean glanced at the bed next to him, checking that his younger brother, Sammy, was still sleeping soundly. Sam too, was a talented witch, but he was young. Just 14 to Dean’s 17. And, Sammy was eager. Dean didn’t feel like fighting with him about being left behind if he were to awake, so he quickly and quietly grabbed all of his gear. His father hadn’t mentioned what species the supernatural child was, so Dean made sure he was prepared for any of the three.

 

There are three main types of supernatural beings that exist in the world; Witches, Werewolves, and Vampires. The human world is mostly oblivious to this fact, and this has a lot to do with the work done at The Winchester School for the Young and Gifted. If kids could be trained from a young age to control their supernatural gifts, then the probability of exposure went down substantially.

 

That’s why Dean didn’t mind helping his father collect potential students. For most, being able to attend the school would be life changing, and Dean was proud to be a part of that.

 

Dean walked into the entry way exactly 13 minutes after he received the text from his father. John Winchester, the school’s co-founder and headmaster stood near the front door already, a large canvas bag slung over his shoulder.

 

His father glanced at him when he entered, and then turned toward the door with a grunt of “Let’s go.”

 

Dean followed his father out into the crisp fall night, pulling his jacket closed to hold in some of the heat from inside.

 

They walked toward the garages just down the drive and arrived a few minutes later. Dean instantly headed for the car when he entered the garage, not even glancing at the fleet of dark tinted SUVs. When it came to trips with his father, he knew there was only one vehicle they would be taking. He tossed his bag into the trunk of the black ’67 Impala and turned toward the passenger side, when a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He glanced back towards his father, not sure what he had done wrong, only to be met with the keys flying in the air towards him. He snatched them quickly, giving his father a questioning look.

 

“How about you take point on this one tonight.” His father answered with a touch of humor in his eyes.

 

Dean was too shocked to do anything but nod and walk towards the driver door, getting settled into the driver’s seat as his father finished loading his own bag and sat down in the passenger seat.

 

Dean pulled out carefully, knowing that if he were to nick or ding the car in any way, his father would disown him, and quite possibly murder him, and pulled out onto the long driveway towards the highway.

 

“So, fill me in. Where are we headed, and what are we looking for?” Dean asked his father.

 

“My contact informed me of a peculiar event in Wichita involving an unknown teenager. Apparently, the kid showed up at the police station yesterday to report being abused by his foster family. When they investigated, they found what looked to be some kind of makeshift dungeon, complete with titanium chains, that had somehow been ripped apart. I guess, because there is no proof that the family actually held the kid there, and he had no physical evidence of abuse on his body, they had to release him back to the family. Rufus, my contact at the station, found the whole thing to be a bit too weird to just be a case of a teenager acting out.”

 

“Is he thinking werewolf? Vamps are strong, but not strong enough to rip through titanium, and it would take an advanced witch to be able to break out of chains that strong. A wolf could do it, if they were pissed off enough.” Dean answered.

 

His father nodded his head in agreement. “That’s my thought. And if that’s the case, we are going to need you to get into his head and figure out who he killed to make his wolf gene manifest.”

 

“I can do that. Don’t want any cold-blooded killers stalking the halls.” Dean replied.

 

The two were silent for the remaining couple hours of the trip. As they passed into the city limits Dean broke the silence. “So, what’s the plan? Are we going in guns a blazing, or sneaking in for a quiet kidnapping?”

 

“I told you, I wanted you to take the lead on this one, what do you think?” His father asked him expectantly.

 

“I think we should go in quiet. It’s the middle of the night, so odds are the foster parents are sleeping. We confront the kid, and if he isn’t willing to go quietly, we shoot him up with wolfsbane and with my magic, get him back to the school before the foster parents even realize he is gone again. We can question him there and decide how to handle him based on that.”

 

“Very good. I agree. Let’s do it.”

 

His father read off the address from his phone, and 15 minutes later, Dean pulled down a quiet street lined with beautiful high-end homes.

 

“I’m sure the fact that they were loaded didn’t hurt to convince the judge that they were fit foster parents.” Dean said in disgust as he pulled in front of a large, impeccable brick house. The house looked dark, as Dean had predicted, and he and his father silently grabbed their bags from the trunk and walked towards the sleeping house.

 

His father had said that Rufus mentioned a back door that lead to the kitchen where the basement door was located, so they headed around back. They found the door, and Dean used his magic to deactivate the alarm system, and then unlock the door, whispering the Latin incantations under his breath without thought. They entered the house silently, finding the kitchen at the end of a short hallway and then the door to the basement easily. The two descended the steps swiftly, Dean casting another spell to make their movements silent to humans and supernatural creatures.

 

Dean’s plan was going perfectly, until the sound of intense prayer was heard through a small crack in the door at the end of a long hallway.

 

Dean and his father both stopped instantly, exchanging looks that needed no explanation. Something was wrong, and Dean’s plan of silently taking the kid would be impossible now.

 

Dean listened to the prayer as best he could. It was in archaic Latin and muffled through the nearly closed door. But he could make out some of the words being said in such an intense manner. The prayer sounded like an exorcism, Catholic, if he wasn’t mistaken. He heard the word “abomination” tossed around repeatedly, as well as a lot of talk of the mistakes of Angels and God’s rule. It didn’t make a whole lot of sense to him. The Catholic church was one of the few who believed in the existence of the supernatural, demons mostly. But, they didn’t realize that the real supernatural creatures weren’t beings from hell, but rather witches, werewolves, and vampires, who could blend in pretty easily with the human world and were more likely to be their next-door neighbor than some evil creature stalking the night to do the devils work.

 

He exchanged another look with his father, and once again, they were able to communicate with just a look. They both knew that they had to go with the “guns blazing” plan, which was never an ideal situation. Dean glanced over as his father was pulling out his tranquilizer gun. Dean and his brother, and every other student in the school for that matter, had always been taught that taking a life was never a first choice, and should only ever happen in life or death situations.

 

Once his father had his weapon drawn, Dean and he exchanged one more look, before rushing through the door.

 

The site before them was not exactly what Dean had expected. His eyes were immediately drawn to the boy in the middle of the room. He was chained to the wall with what looked to be enough chains to imprison an adult elephant. And he was beautiful. His dark hair was a contrast to the electric blue of his eyes, that were looking at Dean expectantly. But, it wasn’t the fact that the boy, well teenager, was chained up, or that he was beautiful, that caught Dean’s attention, it was the fact that he looked completely unsurprised to see Dean and his father bursting through the door. In fact, the teen didn’t look shocked or even distressed about the current situation he was in. If anything, he looked utterly amused by the entire ordeal.

 

It was only when the teens eyes tore from Dean’s and looked behind him, that Dean remembered he was on a mission here, and there were threats all around. He turned and saw a man about to strike him. “ _Phasmatos Somnus!”_ He yelled as he pushed the spell outward with his hand, rendering the man unconscious instantly. Dean quickly did the same to the priest, who had still been screaming his exorcism at the teen the whole time. His father had already shot the woman with a tranquilizer, and the room was silent.

 

Dean turned back to the Teen, who was still sitting quietly, looking just as amused as he had moments ago. “Dad, check their pockets, see if you can find a key.”

 

He stepped closer to the blue-eyed boy, planning to examine the chains closer, when they dropped to the floor with no indication of how.

 

“No need for a key.” The teen spoke for the first time, and his voice hit Dean like a freight train. It was deep and gravely, and sexy as hell, and he had to mentally remind himself that it would be a huge problem if he got a boner in the middle of a room with a complete stranger and his father.

 

The boy finally moved, standing up and stretching. Dean took a step back, unsure what to do now that he was pretty sure this boy was a witch, a much more powerful one than Dean, it seemed, if he really was able to undo those chains without an incantation.

 

“Who are you?” Dean finally was able to speak, and the boy instantly fixed him with his intense glare again, making Dean feel weak in the knees.

 

“My name is Castiel.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! It's super short, which is why I am posting it so soon!

“Castiel.” The name felt foreign on Dean’s lips, it wasn’t a common name by any means. “So, you are a witch?”

 

Castiel still held Dean’s gaze, but he cocked his head to the side at the question, looking even more adorable than should be possible.

 

“Am I?” Castiel asked.

 

“You don’t know?” Dean was surprised, being a witch isn’t like being a werewolf or vampire, where one day you are human and the next you aren’t. Witches are born with magic in their blood, and it’s pretty easy to figure out you aren’t human from a young age. Especially when you accidently turn your little brother into a frog when he breaks your favorite toy car.

 

“I’m afraid not. I woke up in this room yesterday, with no memory of anything before that moment.”

 

Dean looked at his father, not really sure what to do now. This was uncharted territory, perhaps a very powerful spell gone wrong. But, if this guy was as powerful of a witch as Dean suspected, then he hated to come across the witch who could erase a lifetime of his memories.

 

Dean’s father did little to help, and simply gave him a look that he suspected meant, “you’re the one in charge, figure it out.”

 

He looked back towards Castiel and decided he would approach this situation with caution, but also kindness.

 

“Castiel. My name is Dean Winchester. That’s my father John Winchester.” Dean gestured towards his father with his head, still keeping eye contact with the teen.

 

“Hello Dean. John.” Castiel replied.

 

“I think we may be able to help you. See, I’m a witch, one of many other witches and other supernatural kids that attend a school made to help us. My parents created it when I was born so I could learn to control my magic, and it kind of grew from there. So, if you let me, I think maybe I could help you get your memories back, and we could go from there. But first, I need to read you.”

 

“Read me?” Castiel asked cautiously.

 

Dean took a timid step forward, and then stopped when he noticed Castiel tense. “Yeah, it’s kind of like a supernatural background check. I just want to make sure you wouldn’t be a danger to any of our students before we bring you back to the school. I just have to touch you for a minute, and that’ll be it.”

 

Castiel continued to look intently at Dean and he could see the uncertainty in his eyes. He offered him the best reassuring smile he could give, and finally, Castiel nodded.

 

Dean moved towards him slowly, not wanting to spook him. When he was finally close enough to touch him, he reached out his hand and hovered over Castiel’s arm, then looked at him, waiting for another show or word of consent.

 

“Will it hurt?” Castiel’s question was barely a whisper, but Dean heard it.

 

“Not at all.” He whispered back, trying to look as trustworthy as he possibly could.

 

Castiel let out a breath. “Okay. Do it.”

 

Dean made contact with Castiel’s arm and tried to ignore the shiver that ran through him that had nothing to do with magic.

 

Dean closed his eyes and focused. “Veritatem Revelare.” Castiel gasped as Dean entered into his consciousness and was shocked to find something he had never found before. His eyes burst open and were met with shocking blue. He moved both hands to grip each side of Castiel’s head and he could feel the block in Castiel’s mind, and it was powerful. Far too powerful for Dean to get past. But more shocking than that, Dean was 100% sure that Castiel was no witch, werewolf, or vampire. He could tell Castiel was not human, far from it, in fact, but whatever he was, Dean had never met anyone as powerful, terrifying, and pure.

 

A warmth traveled through Dean, and before he knew it, Castiel placed a hand on his chest, and he felt Castiel enter his own mind. But, there was no block in Dean’s mind, and before he could stop him, Castiel was sifting through all of Dean’s memories, and he was drowning. Every thought and emotion Dean had ever had came to the surface and suffocated him. He stared at Castiel, frozen, tears streaming down his face, unable to do anything but watch and hope he lost consciousness soon.

 

What felt like hours later, but was really only seconds, Castiel pulled away from him, and Dean collapsed, a sob escaping past his lips.

 

“Dean! What the hell is going on? What did you do to him!?” Dean could hear his father’s panicked voice, but it was muffled, as if Dean was underwater.

 

“I did the same as he did to me. I wasn’t trying to hurt him! I’m sorry. Let me go and I can help him!”

 

Dean used every small bit of energy he had left to push to the surface. “Dad, I’m okay.” Dean said, at least, that’s what he tried to say. What came out was more like, “Dadmmkay.”

 

“Dean! Dean look at me!” Dean cracked his eyes open, the dim lighting of the basement still too bright for his pounding head. As his eyes adjusted, he opened them more and more, and began searching around. Finally, his eyes landed on Castiel’s and he sighed with relief that his father had not hurt him.

 

“It s’not hisfault. He’sfine. Dad, I trusst him. I truss Cass.” Dean slurred out before succumbing to unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3! I definitely have a better grasp of where I want to take the story, so I hope you all like where it ends up!

It was warm, and Dean was just on the edge of consciousness. He had been dreaming about bright blue eyes looking down at him as he drowned, and then a hand, breaking through the water and pulling him up, up towards the sky, and then they were flying, Castiel’s arms were wrapped around him, that was why he felt so warm, and above them, a pair of shocking white wings protruded from Castiel’s back, and he looked like beauty personified, and he looked like heaven in man, and he looked like an Angel.

 

Dean jolted awake with a start shooting up and looking around, confused about where and when he was. After taking some large calming breaths, he realized he was in the school’s infirmary. He glanced around, relieved to see his belongings on the table beside him. He grabbed his phone and was startled to see that it was nearly 4:00 in the morning, the next day. It had been almost 24 hours since he had been in Wichita and found Castiel. He tried not to let the panic take over as he pondered the fact that he had been unconscious for an entire day.

 

He felt fine now though and seeing as there wasn’t anyone around to stop him, he got out of bed, found his clothes on a nearby chair, and changed out of the hospital gown swiftly. No way was he going to risk someone snapping a pic of him in a dress and sharing it with the entire student body.

 

He didn’t know exactly what he should do, it was the middle of the night, so he probably should just return to his dorm room. But, he had a sudden urge to find the guy with the bright blue eyes who terrified him and excited him more than anyone ever had.

 

He headed first toward the basement. He sincerely hoped that his father had heard and understood what he said before he had passed out, and let Castiel stay in a guest room, but he also knew his father, and he knew that if anyone hurt one of his children, he often times didn’t act rationally. He walked quickly and quietly through the basement, glancing into each cell, only to find them all empty. Dean sighed in relief and headed for the guest wing.

 

There were about ten different rooms in this wing of the school, reserved for visitors, and Dean had no clue which one Castiel would be in. “Qui invenit requiram.” He whispered and one of the doors with a gold 7 painted on it, began to glow faintly.

 

Dean approached the door, and then hesitated, it was the middle of the night, and he barely knew Castiel. Why was he even here? He was just about to turn away when the door flew open, and Castiel stood on the other side, wearing nothing but a pair of thin blue sleep pants.

 

Castiel’s eyes opened wide as he took in who stood at his door. With absolutely no warning. He let out a breathy “Dean” and pulled him into his arms.

 

Dean froze at first, completely unsure of what to do, but then he relaxed into Castiel’s embrace and returned it, finding that he felt incredibly comfortable being held against his bare chest. After a period of time that was definitely longer than what was appropriate for two guys who had only met once should hug, they finally released each other, and Dean was surprised to find that Castiel had tears in his eyes.

 

“Cas, what’s the matter?” The nickname rolled off of his tongue without him really even thinking about it, but it felt natural.

 

Cas smiled after hearing the nickname but didn’t answer. Instead he pulled Dean into the room by his hand, shutting the door behind him and pulling him to sit on the unmade bed, that obviously had just been inhabited by a sleeping Cas.

 

They both sat, Cas still holding onto Dean’s hand absentmindedly.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay Dean. I was so afraid that what I did had damaged you permanently. You have to know, I wasn’t trying to hurt you, I just pushed back into you when I felt you push into me, and once I started, I didn’t know how to stop. I am so very sorry Dean. Please, forgive me.” Castiel’s tears were falling in streams down his cheeks, and it broke Dean’s heart to see the sight.

 

“Cas, hey, calm down.” Dean placed his hand on Cas’s cheek wiping away the tears with a brush of his thumb. “There is nothing to forgive. I went into it knowing the risk of reading someone so much more powerful than me, who has no training. It was my risk to take, and my consequence to bear. You have nothing to be sorry about.” Dean was surprised by the intensity of his own words, but he felt the complete truth in them as he spoke.

 

Castiel relaxed his face into Dean’s touch, closing his eyes as he attempted to compose himself. When he opened them again, they were no longer filled with tears, and he gave dean a hesitant smile.

 

“Thank you, Dean. I appreciate the sentiments, though, I do still feel at fault.”

 

“In any case, I’m fine, so let’s just move past it.” He pulled his hand away from Cas’s face and stood, walking towards the nearby window to look out at the night sky.

 

“So, fill me in on what’s happened while I was passed out.” Dean said as he turned back towards Castiel.

 

“Oh, well, a lot has happened. I’m not really even sure where to start.” Castiel answered, looking across the room at Dean.

 

Dean strode back to the bed and sat beside Cas again. “Start from the beginning, what happened after I passed out?”

 

“Your father seemed to hear you when you said you trusted me, though, I think that simply stopped him from ripping me to shreds and did nothing to help with his trust in me. But, he let me go and pack up what I assumed were my things from the house, and I helped him to load you into the car. I wanted to try and heal you, but your father didn’t trust me not to hurt you even more, so we simply drove back here.

 

When we arrived back to the school, your father had you taken straight to the infirmary, and me taken to a very dark cell in the basement.”

 

Castiel stopped when he realized that Dean’s face was no longer showing interest in Castiel’s words, but rather pure fury.

 

“He put you in a cell!?” Dean jumped from the bed and began pacing angrily from one side of the room to the other. “I’m going to kill him. I can’t believe he would do that after I specifically told him you could be trusted. That annoying, hard-headed, self-righteous, ignorant, son of a bit-”

 

“DEAN!” Castiel had stood in his path and interrupted his angry ranting. “Calm down, I’m fine. I was only down there for a couple of hours before he had another witch come and read me again to confirm what you had said.”

 

“Another witch?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes. A very nice lady that was particularly chatty. A Professor Moseley, I think.” Dean nodded in confirmation. “She read me, and I promised not to push back at all, as I had with you, and she was able to confirm that, though she was positive I was none of the three supernatural creatures, I definitely wasn’t human, and even with the very powerful block in my mind, she was certain I was good hearted and pure. Your dad had me moved to this room immediately and told me that he would let you decide my fate when you awoke. I’ve been here since then. Worrying, really, about you.”

 

“So, she saw the same as I did then. That block is powerful, Cas. More powerful than anything I have ever experienced. Even you, which already had been the most powerful being I had ever come across.” Dean responded.

 

“How is it possible that I am such a powerful creature, but have absolutely no idea what I am?” Castiel asked as he returned to flop onto the bed, looking defeated.  

 

Dean joined him. “I’m really not sure Cas. The supernatural world has been finite for thousands of years, even though most humans are generally oblivious to it, there has always been witches and werewolves and vampires, and that’s it, but I think your something else, something so completely new that you’re the first, or something so old and powerful, that no one has discovered it. Whichever is the case, we are going to help you to figure it out. I promise.”  

 

Castiel sat up, meeting Deans gaze. “Thank you, Dean, I don’t know that I deserve such kind treatment from you of all people, but I am grateful, none the less.”

 

“I told you Cas, I don’t blame you. I just want to help you. To be honest, my motive is slightly selfish. If I am the one to help you, then I get to spend a lot of time with you, and being around you, and your energy, well, it’s one of the greatest feelings I’ve ever experienced.”

 

Castiel blushed at Dean’s sentiments and looked down at his clasped hands.

 

“I should go, let you get back to sleep.” Dean said as he stood.

 

“Oh, uh right. It is late. Will I see you tomorrow?” Castiel asked shyly.

 

“Of course! If my dad really did say that I could decide your fate, then I’m thinking a tour first thing tomorrow, and then we can figure out your course schedule and everything. It’s all going to be okay Cas. I promise.”

 

And with that, Dean left the room and returned to his own, sneaking in past a slumbering Sammy and crashing onto his own bed, feeling exhausted despite the fact that he had apparently just slept nearly 24 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Thanksgiving is a busy time for me. Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it!

Dean startles awake to the feeling of being shaken.

 

“Dean! You’re okay! Everyone was so worried that that new guy, like, put you in a coma forever or something. Charlie was in hysterics and Dad was doing that thing where he acts really cool on the outside but you know he is just stewing on the inside and – ”

 

“SAMMY!” Dean interrupted the rambling of his brother, knowing he could go forever if not stopped. “Calm down. I’m fine. It’s no big deal.”

 

“Dean, you do realize you were, like, on deaths door when Dad brought you in. Professor Moseley had to do all kinds of crazy spells I’ve never even heard of just to keep you from getting worse. It was intense.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. Sammy always did have a flair for the dramatics. “In any case, I’m fine now. A hundred percent and all that.”

 

Now it was Sammy’s turn to return the eye roll, combining it with his classic bitch face that annoyed Dean to no end.

 

Dean pushed Sammy out of his way and went about getting ready for the day, ignoring Sammy’s multiple looks of concern, and obvious attempts to fish out info on what had happened, and then headed straight to his father’s office.

 

Dean walked into the office, not bothering with knocking, and interrupted a heated discussion between his father and Professor Moseley. They cut their conversation off the second the door clicked open, but Dean had a suspicion it was about Cas.

 

“Dean, honey, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Missouri said as she pulled Dean into a tight embrace. “I was so worried when your dad brought you in, that boy really hit you hard didn’t he?”

 

The double meaning in Missouri’s words wasn’t lost on Dean, and he gave her an “I’m not impressed” look before turning his attention to his father.

 

“Speaking of Cas, what’s the plan? He _is_ good Dad, I didn’t sense an ounce of evil in him, and I know Missouri didn’t either.”

 

“You went to see him already.” His father said. It was a statement, not a question, but Dean answered anyway.

 

“Last night when I woke up. I went to check on him. He said you put him in a cell.” Dean’s words were icy.

 

“He nearly killed you Dean. What was I supposed to do? For all I knew, he could have forced you to say all of that stuff before you passed out. He has power that’s never been seen before.”

 

“He is no different than the witches. He’s a kid and all he needs is to learn to control it. That’s what we’re supposed to do here.”

 

“We don’t know what he is Dean! Who is going to teach him control when nobody knows where his power is coming from?”

 

“Put him on the Witch track. There is still something he can learn about control. And during his magic studies he can do an independent study like me. Hell, he can just join my studies with Missouri. He has nothing and no one Dad. That’s why Mom wanted this school built, to give kids who are different a place to thrive.”

 

Dean saw the flash of anger in his father’s eyes when he brought up his Mom, but he also knew it was the best way to get what he wanted.”

 

His father sighed loudly. “Fine. Have him shadow you today, and if it goes well, he can stay.”

 

Dean knew when he was being excused and he tried to hold back the grin that was trying to explode on his face, knowing it would only piss off his father.

 

He turned swiftly and walked out the door, heading straight for the guest wing, wanting to let Castiel know that he would be staying.

 

Cas once again pulled open the door before Dean even had a chance to knock, his smile beaming. He was dressed already the only thing out of place was his terminally messy hair.

 

“How do you do that?” Dean asked.

 

“Do what?” Cas answered, confusion on his face as he stepped back and gestured for Dean to come in.

 

“Know that I’m at the door before I even knock. Do you have super hearing or something?”

 

Cas considered the question seriously. “How would one know if their hearing were superior to others? It would simply be the volume they were always used to.”

 

Dean gave him and exasperated look.

 

“That was a joke wasn’t it?” Cas said, realization plain on his face.

 

“Apparently not a very good one.” Dean answered with a smile. “But you didn’t answer my question, how did you know it was me?”

 

“Oh, I can sense you. Well, it’s your magic I can sense, I think.” I could feel you the second you walked into that house in Wichita.”

 

“Oh, right.” Dean said nonchalantly. It was easy to forget how powerful Cas was with how innocent he looked.

 

“I talked to my Dad and convinced him to let you stay. You’re going to go with me through my schedule today, and if all goes well, we can get you your own schedule tomorrow.”

 

Cas’ excitement bubbled. “Thank you, Dean! I am so grateful to you!”

 

Dean dipped his head to hide his blush. “Don’t mention it, just hurry it up. The kitchen is only open for another 15 minutes before classes start and I’m starving.

 

They rushed to the dining hall quickly, and Dean and Cas both ate a hurried breakfast while Dean explained the schedule.

 

“In the morning is when we take all of our Gen. Ed. classes, like Math, Science, English, all of that fun stuff. Then we break for lunch, and then everyone goes off to their species studies. We are going to put you in with the Witches since you resemble them the most.”

 

Castiel nodded his head in acknowledgement, but all of the sudden looked very pale.

 

Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’ hand across the table. “You’ll do fine, and you’ll be with me all day. Promise.”

 

Cas seemed to relax slightly at Dean’s words and the two finished their breakfast quickly before rushing off to Dean’s first period class.

 

The morning went by relatively smooth. There were some stares, as was common with a new student in a school this size and Dean shot death glares at anyone who dared. Dean tried to keep Cas feeling as comfortable as he could be in a completely new environment with a bunch of teenagers staring at him. Overall though, things went well. It became clear early on that Cas’ amnesia had no effect on his intelligence, as he was keeping up with all of Dean’s senior level classes, even helping out Dean in Calculus, his most difficult subject.

 

By the time lunch rolled around, Dean was relieved that the day had gone so well, and excited to introduce Cas to his friends. The two grabbed their lunches and then headed towards Dean’s usual table. They were the first to arrive, which was normal, as Dean’s last class was directly across from the cafeteria.

 

A few minutes later, his friends began to show.

 

“What’s up bitches! Woah! Is that who I think it is?”

 

“Charlie, this is Cas. Cas, this is my sister Charlie.”

 

Cas stood up automatically, extending his hand to Charlie, and Dean looked at him like he was crazy. But, in true Charlie fashion, she ignored the hand completely pulling Cas into a big hug.

 

“I thought you’d be shorter.” She said nonchalantly before sitting down. Cas seemed to be taken aback by Charlie's lack of a filter.

 

Finally, Cas spoke. “You guys don’t look anything alike.”

 

“Oh, I’m adopted. My bio parents were killed in a car accident when I was 3 and Mary, Dean’s Mom was working as a nurse at the hospital they took me to and the second she touched me she could tell I was a witch. She started the adoption process that day.”

 

“And I got saddled with an annoying little sister for life.” Dean interjected.

 

“Your mother sounds like an amazing woman. Does she work here too?”

 

Dean and Charlie exchanged twin looks before Charlie spoke up. “She did. Her and our Dad built the school when Dean was born. She died about ten years ago.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Castiel said, getting that look that most people got when someone tells them they have a dead parent.

 

Thankfully, Jo and Garth took that moment to join their table and the subject was changed.

 

“Guys this is Cas, Cas this is Joanna and Garth.” Dean said with a grin.

 

“It’s just Jo. If you call me Joanna, I will kill you. Like I’m about to kill Dean.” Dean gave Jo an over exaggerated kiss face in response that Charlie chuckled at.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Cas. Excuse Jo here. Some of us wolves have a problem with our temper.” Garth said.

 

Jo gave him a sideways death glare that he openly ignored.

 

Benny was the last of the group to arrive at their table. Setting his tray down before collapsing into his chair with a huff.

 

“Cas this is Benny. He was in our English Lit class, but you probably didn’t see him. He sits right at the front like a nice teacher’s pet.” Dean teased.

 

“It’s not my fault that I want to pass 12thgrade, Brother. It’s nice to meet you Cas.” Benny drawled out in his thick Cajun accent.

 

“It’s nice to meet you as well. Nice to meet all of you. Thanks for letting me crash your lunch.” Cas answered politely.

 

“Are you kidding. You are doing us a favor!” Charlie exclaimed. “We are going to be the talk of the school, getting to sit with the new kid, and I have been trying to get Gilda to look my way ever since she dumped Gerry.”

 

“Ugh. Gilda is way too sweet and innocent for a chick that drinks blood on the daily. Its creepy.” Jo replied. “That whole group is way too into yoga and meditation for my liking.”

 

“I don’t know, Lisa is pretty hot.” Garth said with a half teasing smile. It was his daily entertainment to get Jo riled up.

 

“Ugh, as if. Chick spends way too much time on her makeup, and it shows.” She replied.

 

“I don’t know Jo. I think Garth is right. Lisa’s got that whole sexy yoga body going on. It’s definitely working for her.” Dean laughed at the disgusted look on Jo’s face at his only half serious comment.

 

The rest of lunch continued in the same fashion, as it usually did every day. Dean tried to include Castiel in the conversation as much as possible, filling him in on the unsaid gossip, or pointing out the people mentioned in conversation. But, he was still quiet, not feeling comfortable enough to join in on the teasing and banter just yet, Dean assumed.

 

Once the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, Dean took Castiel to Missouri’s office for his independent studies class.

 

“Oh, hello boys, come on in.” Missouri called from behind her desk at the head of the room.

 

Dean explained to Cas as they walked towards her. “So, Missouri is my independent studies advisor. I made my way through all of the Magic Studies classes quickly and ended up finishing a year early. I have one period alone with her right after lunch and then I go and work in an empty room across the hall while she teaches her three other periods. We probably will have you work with me doing an independent study as well, since your magic doesn’t seem to work the same as witch magic.”

 

Castiel nodded his understanding but looked a little overwhelmed. Dean gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

 

“First of all, Dean, its Professor Moseley in the classroom. Second, Castiel it’s good to see you again. Third, I have an idea about that.”

 

Dean looked at her inquisitively, prompting her to go on.

 

“Well, I was thinking, part of your independent study is choosing a senior project to work on throughout the year. It will be difficult, but I think Castiel should be yours.”

 

Dean looked between Missouri and Castiel, not really sure how to respond. Finally, he found his voice.

 

“How exactly do I make another person my senior project?” Dean asked.

 

“I think you should work together to help Castiel discover who, and what he is. Work to break down the wall in his mind. Try and teach him control. Make him understand how magic works. All of it.” Missouri looked as though she was attempting to hide the excitement risking to break loose at the prospect of Dean and Cas working together.

 

“So, what, if I crack open Cas’s head then I get an A, and if I fail I, well, fail?”

 

“I more thought of it as a participation grade. I’m not sure if anyone has the power to break through the block, but I want you to try. From what I could tell when I read Castiel, you both share a bond, and if anyone can do it, it will be you.”

 

Dean didn’t respond, and instead thought about the idea. Missouri took Castiel over to her bookshelf and began piling different texts into his arms.

 

Is this what Dean wanted to do for his senior project? The task sounded incredibly daunting. The last, and only time Dean tried to get into Cas’s head, he nearly died. Did he want to spend the rest of his senior year trying to achieve the impossible? He would probably fail. Missouri already seemed to expect that to be the case, so Dean wasn’t totally sure what her motives for this plan were, but he had learned a long time ago not to question her schemes, as they usually worked out in one way or another. Then there was the prospect of spending a good 3 hours with Cas every day. The idea sent shivers down his spine. Dean really wasn’t sure what there was between him and Cas. He knew from the first time he laid eyes on him that Cas was someone special, someone important. But was that just him sensing his power? Dean wasn’t sure about much, but he was sure that the fluttering in his stomach at the idea of entering into Cas’s mind was real, and that was enough for him.

 

He walked to the bookshelf, grabbing a handful of books off of the growing pile in Cas’s arms. “Maybe we should start Cas off slow Missouri.” She gave him a severe look. “I mean Professor Moseley.” He grumbled out.

 

“We need to prepare him for what’s to come especially if you’re going to be entering his mind every day. That is, if you agree to the project.”

 

Dean looked at Cas. “What do you think about it Cas? It’s your head. I think it’s really up to you.”

 

Cas didn’t seem to know how to respond at first, but eventually he found his voice. “I want my mind to be mine again. I’m willing, if you are.”

 

Dean took a deep breath. “Then let’s do it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Next chapter is up. I really was debating if I would go down this plot line, but I eventually just took the plunge. Sorry for the little bit of angst in the next few chapters. It'll be worth it in the end! I promise!

_2 weeks later_

 

Dean felt the magic surge through him as he entered Cas’ mind. He moved around easily, navigating through the thoughts and memories from the past two weeks with ease; which tends to happen when you find yourself in the same mind 3 hours a day for 2 weeks straight.

 

He noticed that a lot of the memories involved himself and tried not to read into it too much.

The second he tried to dig deeper, he met the block. It felt like a wall, one that was as big as a mountain, and when he reached out and touched it, pain shot through his body. He was used to this as well, the pain almost dull now that he had experienced it so often for so long.

 

Dean was frustrated today. He had made no progress with the block in Cas’ head, and he was never one to be patient.

 

He used his frustrations to push against the block, trying to crumble or crack, or hell, even dent the damn thing, to no avail.

 

He groaned in frustration, and vaguely felt the pressure of Cas’ hands squeeze their entwined hands in support.

 

He pushed even harder, harder than he knew he should. He felt his energy dwindling. These two weeks had not been kind to his body. He knew the harder he pushed, the more of his own life force he was using, but he didn’t care. He needed something. Just a small sign that he was making progress.

 

He pushed even harder, knowing he was beginning to shake, he thought he could hear the sound of Cas saying his name, but he couldn’t be sure, he was too focused on the wall and pushing against it with every ounce of his magic. He needed this to work, needed to get through, even if it killed him.

 

“DEAN!?”

 

Dean was snapped back into the small classroom that had become his and Cas’ work room. He looked at Cas, confused. Cas was blurry, and the room was spinning, or maybe he was spinning, or hell, maybe Cas was spinning? He saw Cas’ concerned face come into focus, before the darkness that had been looming at the edge of his vision took over his sight and he collapsed into Cas’ arms.

 

He came to a few minutes later. Cas and Missouri’s worried faces hovering above him. He tried to sit up, and Cas helped him to sit and lean against an old desk that he had been sitting at before.

 

He was still a little out of it and confused. “What happened?” His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

 

“What happened is you’re an idiot who pushed your magic too far and scared the crap out of your friend!” Missouri gave him her best disappointed look. He held back a sigh. He had pushed harder than ever before and hadn’t even put a chip in the wall.

 

“Dean are you okay?” Dean was suddenly aware of how close Cas was to him, still supporting a lot of his weight, his arm wrapped around his back holding him up.

 

He glanced into Cas’ eyes and saw the fear painted in them. He felt like crap for scaring him. “I’m fine Cas. I’m sorry I scared you. I just pushed a little too hard.”

 

Missouri made a judgmental “hmmph” and then rolled her eyes before walking out the door. Getting back to her unattended freshmen witches, Dean figured.

 

Cas was still looking at him intently, and Dean swallowed loudly, all of the sudden hyper aware of the warmth of Cas’ arm on his back and his lips only inches from his own.

 

“You scared the hell out of me Dean. I thought I had hurt you again. Like before. One minute you were sitting, same as always, and the next you were shaking and sweating, and your nose started bleeding, and then you just collapsed into my arms.”

 

Dean absentmindedly reached for his nose and pulled away to see the blood on his fingers. He really had pushed it too far. He hadn’t gotten a nosebleed from his magic in ages.

 

Cas reached out and touched Dean’s forehead, and he felt warmth run through him. “All fixed.” Cas added.

 

In the blink of an eye, Dean’s physical symptoms disappeared, though his mental fatigue still remained.

 

Cas seemed to notice that Dean was still off. “So, I have an idea. This girl that sits by me in my physics class, Meg, was talking about this party tonight that’s after lights out at some old barn. We should go.”

 

Dean looked at Cas incredulously. “I didn’t realize you were the partying type.” Dean commented.

 

“Well, I don’t think there is any way to know what type I am for most things. Come on Dean, you could use a break, and I could use the social experiences.” Cas looked at him with big pleading eyes, and Dean was lost.

 

“Fine! We can go. I’ll come to your room at about 10:15 after lights out and we can go to the party.”

 

A huge smile broke out on Cas’ face, and he pulled Dean into a warm hug.

 

****

 

As always, Cas’ door swung open right as Dean was approaching it. Cas was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a red and black thermal sweater. The look was definitely working for Cas, and Dean had to remind himself that it isn’t appropriate to fully check out your friend from head to toe for this long of a period.

 

He snapped his eyes up to meet Cas’ and noticed a flush beginning to creep along his cheekbone.

 

“Hey Cas.” Dean said to break the awkward silence stretching between them.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“You look really nice.” Dean added watching the flush continue to deepen.

 

“Thank you. Meg came over after dinner and helped me pick an outfit.” Cas added with a shy smile.

 

And, there went Dean’s happy mood.

 

Since when were Cas and Meg so close? Dean always tended to steer clear of the fang gang, apart from Benny, and Meg was one of the worst ones. She had an attitude bigger than the Grand Canyon and toed that line between evil and bat-shit crazy daily. He couldn’t begin to fathom why Cas would be even a little interested in associating with her.

 

Dean and Cas headed towards the back of the school, their plan to sneak out of the service entrance by the kitchens. They walked quietly, a mixture of wanting to keep from being discovered, and, at least for Dean, being absorbed in thoughts of Cas and Meg.

 

They finally left the building, heading quickly towards the tree line, disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

 

Enveloped in the still and quiet of the forest, Dean couldn’t stop his racing thoughts from spilling out. “So, I didn’t realize you and Meg were such good friends.”

 

Cas glanced over at him, and unreadable look on his face. “She’s been kind to me. Helped me get caught up in a few of my classes and get acclimated to the school. Though, I don’t know that she is a friend, she has called me Clarence since the day I met her, even though I have corrected her numerous times.”

 

Dean wasn’t really sure how to respond so he simply nodded to show his understanding and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

 

They began to hear the sounds of loud music being played as they neared the old barn. Finally, they reached the edge of the woods and the site of the old decrepit barn came into view. The party was obviously in full swing. Students were milling about with red cups in their hands. Dean could see where several witches had cast light spells, creating a variety of bright floating orbs of different sizes and colors. As they entered the barn, Dean could see where someone had cleared a large space in the center to create a makeshift dancefloor.

 

 The entire scene was your stereotypical high school party. Dean had been to several parties just like the one before him in his years at the school. It had been a constant problem since the school’s inception. Kids would throw a party; the staff would inevitably find out; rules would be stricter and enforced more; and then eventually staff would become laxer and the process would repeat itself.

 

Dean and Cas stopped inside the large double doors that had been left open to connect the indoor and outdoor spaces. Dean wasn’t really sure what to do now that he was here. In truth, he had always attended past parties with a date, and that usually meant he spent the night dancing, making out, and drinking himself silly. With Cas by his side, he wasn’t sure what to do; what Cas would be comfortable doing.

 

Dean glanced around the barn, until he noticed a tall head of floppy brown hair.

 

“Sonofabitch!”

 

Cas looked at him surprised.

 

“Sammy’s over there filling up a cup from the keg. I’m gunna go bust him. Will you be okay for a few minutes?” Dean asked quickly.

 

Cas looked at him a little nervously, but ultimately said he would be fine. Dean found that to be good enough and began working through the groups of students until he got to Sammy.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” He yelled as he ripped the red cup from Sammy’s hand.

 

“Seriously Dean? Lay off. It’s a party, everyone is drinking.”

 

“Well not everyone is my 14-year-old little brother!”

 

Sammy gave him his best bitch face. “Charlie is over in the corner taking body shots off of Gilda, and you haven’t yelled at her!”

 

“Charlie isn’t 14 and I know she can handle her liquor. You snuck into the peach schnapps at Christmas last year, threw up all over my shoes, and were hungover till New Years!”

 

Sammy rolled his eyes, letting out an annoyed “Whatever Dean” before stomping off to join his group of friends. Dean knew he was being annoying, but he really didn’t want to have to deal with weepy drunk Sammy at three in the morning. Or hungover Sammy tomorrow.

 

Dean walked back to where he had left Cas, only to find that he had disappeared. He glanced around the room, worried about where he could have ended up. Then, he spotted him, and his heart sank.

 

He was out on the dance floor and Meg was grinding up against him, her hips swaying with the beat of the music. Cas looked like he was having fun, a huge smile on his face, and even he swayed slightly with the music as Meg danced around him.

 

There went Dean’s night.

 

What the hell did Cas see in Meg? He could understand where Meg was coming from. She was a conniving bitch and Cas very obviously had immense power. Meg was just enough of an opportunist to try and weasel her way into Cas’ good graces. People like Meg always wanted to have powerful people in their corner.

 

But why was Cas even remotely interested in her? Cas was good. Dean should know, he spent more time inside of Cas’ head these days than his own, so how could he not see that Meg was the absolute opposite of good. The whole situation was baffling.

 

“You’re thinking too loud for a party.”

 

Dean glanced over at Charlie. “It’s either that or vomit profusely.”

 

Charlie followed his glare just to see Meg reach out and pull Cas’ hands to her hips. Gross.

 

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you bro.”

 

Dean had to remind himself that it wasn’t Charlie’s fault that Meg was all over Cas and restrain himself from telling her to fuck off.

 

“You need alcohol. The good stuff.” She pulled a flask from her jacket pocket, handing it to Dean.

 

He twisted off the cap and took a long chug from the tin. It went down like acid. “Jesus Char, where the hell did you get battery acid from?”

 

“I may have snuck into Dad’s office in preparation for tonight.” She said conspiratorially as she pulled the flask back and took a swig.

 

“Brave.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Dad doesn’t scare me.”  

 

“Then you’re stupid too.” He added.

 

“Be nice. It’s not my fault you’re majorly crushing on the socially awkward mystery hottie. Meg’s smart. She took advantage while she had the chance. You should have just told him how you feel.”

 

“It’s not that easy. There is a lot more to it than just telling him how I feel. I don’t even know if he likes guys. It seems like he is more into slutty vamps with boobs. I don’t want to freak him out.”

 

“Dude, the guy can’t even remember his birthday, I doubt he remembers societal induced homophobia.”

 

Dean just rolled his eyes in response and turned back to watch Cas and Meg. As he did, he saw Meg whisper something into Cas’ ear and then pull him towards the back door of the barn, and Dean’s heart broke. He knew what was back there, he had taken enough girls back there to know. It was the most dark and secluded place at the party and it was where everyone went to make out and hook up.

 

Charlie had witnessed the interaction as well and broke the tense silence of Dean’s brewing emotions.

 

“Well, I think it’s time we get white girl wasted.” She said as she handed him the flask back.

 

Dean replied to her darkly. “I’m way past white girl wasted, I’m going to get Winchester wasted.”

 

And that was the last thing he remembered from the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm finally back with a new chapter! Now that Christmas has passed, I'm hoping to post a little bit more regularly. Cross your fingers!

“Dean. Get the hell up! You missed your first period class!”

 

Dean startled awake, the piercing blue eyes from his dream dissolving away to angry brown. These eyes were familiar though, their disapproving glare a constant in Dean’s life.

 

Dean groaned, rolling over and attempting to get up despite the dizziness, pounding headache, and stiff muscles from a night of sleeping on the ground outside the barn.

 

Dean glanced around, noticing the several other students laid out across the yard. He told himself it didn’t matter that he didn’t see Cas or Meg. What’s it to him if they left the party? He kept to that state of blissful denial all the way back to the school. He joined with the other students in their uproar when John instructed them all to get to their second period classes without even getting to shower or change clothes. It was to be expected, however. The Headmaster was nothing if not cruel when it came to punishments.

 

It was one of the longest days Dean had ever had, and it was only lunch. He had alcohol sweating out of his pores. He was clammy and pale, and really needed to take a shower and sleep off the worse hangover in the history of hangovers.

 

He didn’t even attempt to get in line for lunch, instead making a beeline for their normal table and collapsing onto the chair, laying his face down against the cool wooden table.

 

Minutes later, he heard the sound of a chair being pulled back. He couldn’t find the energy to even raise his head to see who it was.

 

“You look like someone ran you over with a manure truck.” Charlie’s cheerful voice grated on his nerves and pounding headache. He groaned in response, not sure if he had the ability to speak without insults.

 

“Seriously Dean, you look like crap. I tried to stop you last night, but after threat of physical violence, I could only do so much.”

 

Dean groaned again and resigned himself to the fact that he needed to form words, especially ones that sounded a little bit like “sorry for being a shit brother.” He raised his head with obvious effort.

 

“I’m sorry Char, last night is just one big black hole. I’m sorry I’m such an ass.”

 

“It’s the Winchester way to be a bad drunk, just don’t let it happen again.”

 

“You’re lucky you avoided these spectacular genes. I don’t remember much, but I do remember you taking multiple body shots off of Gilda last night. How the hell are you so chipper?”

 

“Hot sex with a vampire tends to make you sober up a bit, or sweat out the alcohol. Plus, I got to sleep in a comfy bed wrapped in said vamp’s arms, not a, I’m assuming barn floor or pile of dirt.”

 

“Ugh Char, TMI on the sister sex life. Gross.”

 

As he finished chastising his sister, he noticed Cas leaving the lunch line with his tray. Dean stared as Cas bee-lined straight to Meg’s table across the room. He let his head fall back down to the table with a soft thud.

 

Charlie had followed the direction of his eyes and saw it as well.

 

“Whatever Dean, at least I have a sex life and not some pathetic one-sided relationship.”

 

Dean looked up and glared at her before returning to his defeated position. “It’s not my fault that he prefers slutty vamps. I can’t make him like me back.”

 

Dean couldn’t see Charlie, but felt the eye roll she gave before answering. “You have no idea if he likes you or not. You haven’t made a move or even started to tell him how you feel. He could feel the same way and you would have no idea, cause your too much of a coward to open up.”

 

“I think it’s pretty obvious by now. He left the party with her and is sitting with her at lunch, they probably hooked up last night.”

 

“You know what they say about assuming things.” Charlie said with finality as the rest of their friends arrived at the table. Dean spent the rest of lunch quietly stewing in self-hatred and pity.

 

By the time Dean reached his independent study class after lunch, he had concocted an entire happy future for Cas and Meg complete with adopted children and white picket fence. He was brooding and pissy and should have just ignored his dad and skipped the rest of the day.

 

He really wished he would have.

 

When he walked in the empty room, Cas wasn’t there yet, and that sent Dean on a whole new train of thought, thinking Cas must be with Meg making out somewhere, not even caring that he would be late for their class.

 

By the time the bell rang 5 minutes later, Dean had hit a whole new level of crazy.

 

Finally, Cas came running into the room, out of breath and his books and schoolwork a mess piled in his arms.

 

“Dean, I’m sorry I’m late! My bag ripped in the middle of the hallway and of course no one but Meg even thought about helping.

 

Dean saw red. “Well Meg is always available when you need her. For anything and everything really.” The anger and implications swirled around his words.

 

Cas looked at him strangely. Confusion on his face as he cocked his head to one side. “Dean, are you okay? Something seems off about you.”

 

At this point, Dean was like a bystander of a car accident. He had no way of stopping himself from acting like a pure asshole. “Oh, I’m fine. We just can’t all be as pleasant Meg.”

 

Cas’ confusion only seemed to deepen, which for some reason just made Dean even more mad.

 

“Dean, you are acting very strange. Perhaps you should go to the nurse.”

 

“Well, I’m hungover Cas. I tend to get shit faced drunk when someone ditches me at a party to go hook up with some slut bag vamp.”

 

Cas’ confusion turned to anger, and his sweet demeanor was gone in a flash. “Oh, I ditched you!? That’s funny, because I remember it the other way around! You left me alone and I hardly knew anyone. Meg came and asked me to dance; to include me when no one else was. Then when I tried to find you later _you_ were drunk off your ass and _you_ were making out with that Lisa girl, so don’t put last night on me!”

 

Dean was furious. How in the hell was it his fault when Cas was the one grinding up on Meg from the start of the night!? “Screw you Cas! I’m done with you.”

 

And with that he walked out of the room, slamming the door with a satisfying thud on his way out.

 

*

 

It was already horrible enough that his Dad forced him and all of the other caught party goers to go through the school day hung over and filthy. It was just the cherry on top of a truly horrible day to add an after-school detention for them all as well.

 

So dean found himself in a random math classroom, surrounded by all of the other students caught at the barn, each person looking about as terrible as Dean felt.

 

He had gone and hid in the library for the entire afternoon after his fight with Cas. He knew his Dad would have an eye on the dorms, so he didn’t dare try to escape back to his room for a shower and nap before detention.

 

Now as he sat and stared at the clock in the tiny classroom, time seemed to be moving at a glacial pace, and though it felt like he had already been there for hours, he still had 45 minutes left to sit through.

 

He zoned out, staring at the clock until the clock’s face began to distort into a real face, one with bright blue eyes. He rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn.

 

“Psst, Dean.” A whisper floated down the aisle behind him. He glanced back, mindful of Professor Singer, an old wolf who was confined to a wheelchair, but could still beat the crap out of Dean if he had half a mind to.

 

Lisa Braeden sat about three rows back and in the next row over. She gave him a sweet smile before pointing to her phone, and then indicating to him, letting him know she had texted him.

 

**Lisa: Hey Dean! I had a lot of fun last night! ;) Want to take me out this weekend? Maybe dinner and a movie?**

 

**Dean: Sure. How about Saturday night? Could be fun. ;)**

**Lisa: It’s a date.**

This was perfect. Just what Dean needed to get over Cas completely. Lisa was hot, like crazy hot, even today, after sleeping outside, she looked like a freaking Victoria’s Secret model. And apparently, they had already made out when they were drunk, even though Dean didn’t remember it, so there must be some kind of chemistry. He turned around and gave Lisa one of his “lady killer” smiles, as Charlie liked to call them, and got a lot of pleasure out of the blush that spread over Lisa’s cheeks and the giggles she shared with her friend beside her.

 

After detention, Dean went back to his room and crashed until the next morning. It was Friday, and Dean was excited about his date tomorrow, and the opportunity to get some action with Lisa freaking Braeden.

 

At lunch, Charlie said he was in denial, and being a total moron, but Dean just ignored her. He wasn’t going to let Cas and his big blue eyes, and pink lips, and perfect smile, and hot body and… shit! He needed to focus. Cas wasn’t an option and Lisa was, and he’s a teenage boy, was he really going to turn down the opportunity to get laid by the hottest girl in school. Hell no. He needed to get his shit together.

 

He skipped his independent study all together. He didn’t have it in him to interact with Cas today, let alone try and enter his mind and sift through his thoughts. What if he and Meg had fucked? His thoughts darkened at the idea, and he was glad he had skipped.

 

By the time Saturday night rolled around. Dean had completely convinced himself that this was the right outcome. The better one even. Sure, Dean and Cas had had some kind of weird connection, but it was anyone’s guess as to why. And Cas’ whole life was a huge question mark. Lisa was simple. He knew where he stood with her and knew where it could go. They could have a future if they wanted. When it came to Cas, he couldn’t guarantee the same thing.

 

“Sometimes love is about being brave and doing what’s hard, not settling for what’s simple.” A voice, that sounded suspiciously like Charlie said in his head.

 

He told the voice to shut the fuck up and headed towards the entry way to meet Lisa.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last update! Adulting is hard! But, as a Valentine's Day treat, I'm uploading a longer than usual chapter that even has a little surprise about half way through. I hope you guys enjoy!

As he returned from their date, walking up the long driveway, his hand clasped around Lisa’s, he couldn’t help the thoughts that were swirling around his mind. Overall, the date had been fine. Nice even. But there was a small part of his brain that would not be quieted that continued to fixate on all of the things Lisa was not, the most important of those things being Cas.

He huffed a sigh without realizing it, and Lisa gave him a strange look out of the corner of her eye. Dean had been perfectly charming the whole night. He may be completely hung up on Cas, but he still knows how to give a girl a good time. They finally returned to the school, continuing to walk hand in hand through the entryway and attached rec room. Dean had to hold back a grunt when he instantly noticed Cas and Meg sitting suspiciously close on the couch together. His anger spiked, and he acted without thinking, his go-to idiotic mood, and swung Lisa around, pulling her in for a heated kiss. When they finally separated, Dean couldn’t help but glance toward the couch, only to be met with piercing blue eyes, that were suddenly red rimmed and covered in tears. Almost instantly, Cas jumped up and ran out of the room.

Dean was so damn confused. What the hell did Cas have to be upset about? He was the one fucking the vamp tramp. What, did he expect Dean to just pine for him forever?

He suddenly realized that Lisa had been whispering into his ear, and he had missed the whole thing.

“Sorry, what?”

Lisa sighed in disapproval before repeating herself. “I said, do you want to sneak up to my room? I have a stashed bottle of tequila. We could have a little, or a lot of fun.”

Dean barely even processed her words, focused entirely on his issues with Cas.

“Some other time maybe.” He said quickly before pulling her aside to run after Cas.

He stopped short when someone appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, directly in front of his path.

“You need to leave him alone. Haven’t you done enough?”

Meg. Of course. “Bite me bitch. And get the fuck out of my way.”

“God, I honestly cannot understand what Clarence sees in you. Your boyfriend needs a minute Dean-o.”

“What the hell are you talking about Meg?”

“Are you really this stupid, or have you been using brain cells to power your magic?”

“I don’t have time for this, evil whore.”

“God, I love it when you talk dirty. Maybe Clarence is just kinkier than I thought.”

Dean tried to push past her, to no avail, her hand grasping onto his arm in a vice-like grip.

“We need to chat first, and Cas needs some time to calm down. Let’s go.”

Meg half drug, half carried Dean to the nearest set of chairs and slammed him down opposite her.

“Now, I’m going to talk, and you’re going to listen. It's apparent to me that you are the dumbest dude in history, but honestly, it’s shocking how obtuse you have to be to not see it.”

“Meg stop jerking me around and get to the fucking point!”

“He is in love with you, dumbass!”

Dean looked at her, shocked, what the hell was she playing at?

“What, and he likes to show his love by shoving his tongue down your throat?”

Meg rolled her eyes so dramatically that she could give Charlie a run for her money. “You really are a certifiable moron. Cas and I are just friends, which is made all the more true by the fact that he is in love with you and I am a hardcore lesbian. Now, since I haven’t been able to convince Cas that he is WAY too good for you, I’ve had to turn to plan b, which is why we are here.”

Dean looked at her in complete shock. Was it really possible that he had made it all up? Created this whole false truth in his head? And had Meg said that Cas was in love with him?

“I can see by that dumb look on your face that your brain is desperately trying to use what little brain cells it has to piece this all together, so let me put it into kindergarten terms for you.”

“Cas likes Dean. Dean likes Cas. Dean is stupid. Dean does not deserve Cas. Dean needs to fix this before I murder him for hurting my Angel!”

Dean finally was torn from his thoughts at the rising hostility of Meg’s words, he looked at her questioningly.

“Oh my god! You really are the dumbest person ever. Get off your ass and go fix it before it’s too late to repair!”

Finally, everything clicked together in Dean’s head. He jumped up without another word and bolted towards Cas’ room.

By the time he got to the door, he was not even slightly sure of what he was going to say. All he knew was that he had to fix this, for both of them.

He knocked hesitantly. And knew he had a huge problem when Cas opened the door, his face blotchy and eyes red rimmed, and instantly tried to slam it in Dean’s face. Dean panicked, the first words that came to his mind spilling out in an instant.

“I’m an idiot!”

Cas froze in the motion of slamming the door, his face considering before opening the door up a fraction more. “Go on.”

“Cas, I don’t even know where to start. I acted like a complete jerk, and the only excuse I have is that my feelings for you made me go a bit crazy. I saw you at the party with Meg and I lost my mind a bit. I was jealous. But, that’s no excuse at all, because you deserve more. You deserve the freaking world, and you definitely deserve way better than me. But, all I can do is say, I don’t care about Lisa or Meg or any other girl or guy in this school. I care about you, and if you’ll still even consider it, I want to try this, and see if we can make each other happy. Oh, and I am so, so sorry.”

Cas, sighed, considering. After what felt like a lifetime, Cas finally opened the door all the way and walked into the room, gesturing for Dean to follow him. They walked into the room. Since Cas became a student, they had redone the sparse guest room to reflect the more furnished student rooms. It now featured a sitting area with a couch and tv. Cas led him to the couch, taking one end while Dean took the opposite.

“Dean, I am very glad that you came to talk to me, but you have to know that if we do this, you have to be willing to talk to me about stuff like this. You know how naïve and unaware I am of my actions. I haven’t a clue how my actions come off, so if I am doing something that upsets you, please just tell me, because it will never be my intention to do anything to hurt you.”

Dean scooted closer to Cas on the couch, reaching out and pulling his hands into his own. “I am very sorry I was being such a jerk.” Dean looked up at Cas through his eyelashes, knowing the look was one that generally appealed to others.

Cas’ breath hitched for a second before slowing back down. “You were being an assbutt.”

At that, Dean, started laughing hysterically, the rollercoaster of emotions from the last few days hitting him all at once and erupting in a scene of hysterical laughter. At first, Cas looked indignant, but eventually he cracked, joining Dean in his uncontrollable fit of laughter until they were both clenching their stomachs, tears pouring out of their eyes.

“I can’t believe you called me an ‘assbutt!’” Dean added as his laughter began to die down, wiping the tears from his eyes. “It makes no sense!”

“Well Dean, the word is a use of insults in which most people who participate refer to another in a vulgar or embarrassing way. There are several uses involving ‘ass.’ Asshole, jackass. I assumed it was a common choice to focus on the ass as an animal and direct insults about different parts of his body, his butt being – ”

Dean interrupted Cas with a sudden gentle kiss. Dean couldn’t help but to be awed by how adorable and dorky Cas was, and the touch of his own lips to Cas’ felt like magic. There was a tingle that ran through his body, similar to the one he had felt that first day in that basement, when their skin had met for the first time.

The kiss was sweet, Dean wanted to go slow and make sure Cas was comfortable with everything going on. What he never expected was for things to turn from the warm caress of his lips against Cas’ to the sudden heat that burned through them when Cas went from 0 to 60 and pushed forward, his tongue shoving into Dean’s mouth, and as if by magic, Cas went from sitting beside him on the couch to straddling Deans lap. The sudden change in intensity hit Dean like a freight train, and rational thoughts disappeared with the first throaty groan that escaped Cas as he grinded down on Deans lap, no doubt feeling Dean's growing erection tight against the fabric of his jeans.

Dean couldn’t help the push back, the feeling of his own erection rubbing against Cas’ sending shivers through his body. It was intoxicating, and Dean had no power to stop, both continuing to explore each other in the same way for what felt like a lifetime.

The idea that Cas was some innocent virgin flower went flying out the window as Dean felt strong arms pulling him up from the couch and, for lack of a better word, manhandling him until they both toppled onto Cas’ bed, with Cas slotting his leg between Dean’s and Dean doing the same.

They continued to kiss feverishly, Dean grinding his dick against Cas’ hip as Cas’ did the same. The pleasure that rolled through him with the friction of his erection rubbing against Cas was mind blowing.

Cas pulled away from his lips, trailing wet, open mouthed kisses along Dean’s jaw and then down to his neck, sucking roughly over his collar bone. The sensation travelled strait to his dick, and he let out a moan.

Cas took that as the encouragement it was meant to be and continued his ministrations, nuzzling into Dean’s neck before traveling to his ear, circling around the cartilage with his tongue.

“Fuck Cas!” Dean was trembling at this point, the heat pooling in his stomach, teetering on the edge of snapping altogether. Then, Cas pulled Dean’s earlobe into his mouth, sucking gently. Dean let out a gasp, rubbing his erection roughly against his hip. As Cas bit down on Dean’s lobe, he lost it, his orgasm ripping through him as he felt his boxers and pants around him soak with his release.

As he came down from his high, his breath returning to normal, he still felt Cas kissing his neck, and still felt Cas’ length hard against his hip. He flipped them over, laying Cas out below him as he took control. He trailed kissed along his jaw line and then back to his lips, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking gently. Cas was hot beneath him, his panted breaths becoming deeper and deeper.

Dean pulled away looking down at Cas laid out below him. He was the sexiest fucking creature Dean had ever seen. His hair was disheveled, mostly from Dean running his fingers through it, and his lips were deep pink and swollen, beads of sweat littered his forehead. With Dean pulling back, Cas opened his eyes, and his pupils were blown wide, only the smallest hint of blue still visible.

“Your fucking beautiful Cas.” Dean watched as Cas already pink cheeks deepened to red. He couldn’t hold back, he leaned back down, connecting their mouths once again as he moved his hands down over Cas’ chest until he reached the hem of Cas’ shirt. He pulled it upward, making clear to Cas what he wanted. Cas didn’t hesitate a second as he helped pull off his own shirt and then quickly moved on to Dean’s, grabbing the hem at his back and pulling it up Dean slowly, letting his blunt nails run up Dean’s exposed back in the process.

Despite already being spent, Dean felt his own dick twitch at the sensation.

With both of them shirtless, Dean took the opportunity to feel Cas' bare skin against his own, reveling in the sensations it created. He couldn't hold back for long before he wanted different contact with Cas’ glorious chest. He kissed his way down, over his neck and then to his chest, kissing to one nipple before pulling it into his mouth and biting down softly. Cas’ hips jerked at the sensation, and he let out a whimper.

Dean rubbed circles into his side, comforting him.

He continued to work his way down over Cas’ rock-hard abs until he got to his waistline and then passed it, nuzzling over the hard erection trapped under Cas’ jeans.

“Dean!” Cas was gasping at this point, his stomach tensing with each move Dean made. He could tell he needed to move this along for Cas’ sake.

He moved his hands to the button of Cas’ jeans, glancing up at Cas, a question in his eyes. Cas looked at him for a second, his breath still ripping through him, and licked his lips once before giving Dean a nod.

Dean quickly undid the jeans, pulling them and Cas’ boxers down just enough to pull his erection out. He didn’t waste any time before pulling the head into his mouth and sucking gently.

Cas instantly reached down and tangled his fingers into Deans short hair, barely able to find purchase. “Shit Dean!”

Dean pulled off, “Shh, I’ve got you Cas.”

Dean returned to his task with more fervor, sucking down Cas until he felt the head push against the back of his throat, letting his hands jerk the bottom that wouldn’t fit into his mouth.

Cas continued to writhe beneath him, his hips jerking into Dean’s mouth, seemingly without Cas' input.

Dean quickened his pace, feeling Cas beginning to tense beneath him, right when he felt Cas grip tighten to an almost painful level in his hair, he pulled his lips back, letting his front teeth graze softly up Cas length as he hummed around him.

Dean felt Cas’ release shoot down his throat. “FUCK DEAN FUCK!” Cas screamed out, his body convulsing under Dean, until he collapsed into the bed, his member softening in Deans mouth. Dean pulled off gently, and reached up, combing his hand through Cas’ sweat soaked hair, before kissing him gently and collapsing on the bed next to him.

They laid that way in silence for some time. Dean straddled the line between consciousness, not quite sleeping but not fully awake either. He was aware enough to listen to Cas’ breathing return back to a normal level. And eventually he felt the bed move as Cas got up.

He opened his eyes slowly, watching Cas as he got up and moved around the room, pulling his pants up and tucking himself back in, before finding his shirt and pulling it on hastily. It was then that Dean noticed the tension in Cas’ shoulders and he sat up slowly, trying to figure out where Cas was with everything.

Cas moved to his dresser, pulling out a pair of soft looking sweat pants, and finally faced Dean. He tossed the pants on the bed.

“You can clean up in the bathroom if you like, I figured you would want something clean to change into.”

Cas was quiet and reserved and freaking the hell out of Dean. Had he crossed a line? Cas had seemed really into the whole thing, hell, he had been the one to end up in Dean’s lap.

Dean then realized that the sticky, drying mess in his pants was getting to be uncomfortable. He got up and grabbed the pants and his shirt from the ground and went into the bathroom to change, hoping some alone time to collect himself would help Cas.

He pulled his pants off and found a hand towel under the sink, wetting it and washing off the dried come as best he could. He would probably take a shower when he got back to his room. He folded his soiled clothes up the best he could, trying to keep the stain on the inside of the fold. He pulled on the borrowed pants and his shirt from earlier. With a deep breath he opened the door and walked back into the room.

Cas was sitting on the couch, his hands wringing together as he stared distracted at the fireplace. The alone time seemed to have only made it worse.

Dean approached him, sitting down next to him without crowding too close. “Cas, are you okay?”

Cas turned his head toward Dean quickly, seemingly ripped away from the thoughts he had been deep into.

“I’m fine.” He said in the most not-fine way.

“Cas, are you okay with what we did? I thought you were into it, but if I pushed too far, I'm really sorry.”

“It’s not that, I-I just am overthinking things I guess. I like you Dean, and I think I should have maybe made that more clear before this because I know you have a certain reputation in this school of having the occasional random hookup, and I’m not sure where we stand now, and while what just happened was amazing, I don’t know that I will be able to handle it if that was your only expectation of what our – ”

Dean shut Cas up with a kiss again, his new favorite move for the constant nervous talking Cas tended to turn to.

The kiss was sweet, and tender, and Dean tried to convey to Cas how he felt. When they broke apart, Dean placed his hand on Cas’ cheek, rubbing a soothing circle along his cheekbone.

“Cas, will you go on a date with me next Saturday?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back with a new update! I just finished outlining the rest of the story. So, now I know where it is all heading and how it will end! I am super excited for it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a little long, but I am excited for you guys to read it!

“Dean, I don’t necessarily think this is how we are supposed to be spending our time.” Cas gasped out, his breathing coming in shallow pants as Dean continued to kiss and suck lazily on the sensitive skin below his ear.

 

Dean finally pulled back with a sigh. Cas was right, as much as he wanted to explore every inch of Cas after the mind-blowing time they had had on Saturday, he knew there would be a more appropriate time, and place, to get into that with Cas than sitting on a table in their independent study classroom in the middle of the school day.

 

“You’re right Cas, sorry. You ready to try again?” Cas leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Dean’s lips before pulling back.

 

“Now I am.”

 

Dean sighed at the adorable guy before him and then focused on the task at hand. He reached forward, placing his hands on either side of Cas’ head, only slightly running his fingers through Cas’ messy hair before gripping tightly over his temples.

 

“Alright, here we go.” Dean warned before he pushed into his mind. He traveled quickly through the memories at the surface, not wanted to invade Cas privacy, but also stuttering when he saw his own face as he wrapped his lips around Cas’ dick.

 

He pushed away from that quickly. He was all for sex tapes, but sex memories might be a little bit too weird, even for him.

 

Finally, he hit the wall, feeling the pain rush through his body as usual. He felt stronger today, the pain barely more than a tingle than the full body agony of the first time he touched it. Plus, he had rested his magic for the last several days, his fight with Cas and his non-magic weekend giving his body and magic time to heal.

 

He pushed against the wall with all he had, and almost lost it when he felt it give the slightest bit. As shocked as the new feeling was, it felt as though he had cracked the wall, and he focused all his energy on that crack. For the first time ever, the smallest bit of the wall crumbled, and a memory came to the surface.

 

The memory, at least it felt like a memory, though it was dim, and came in flashes, was confusing to Dean. It was the view of a small town from above, almost as if from a bird’s perspective. Then, almost as quickly as it came, the memory snapped away, and Dean lost it.

 

Dean collapsed into Cas’ arms, his body shaking and covered in sweat. He felt the signs of a nosebleed beginning and tried to pull away to save Cas’ shirt.

 

“Dean, just relax. I’ve got you.” He felt a warmth spread through his body, the nosebleed stopping as quickly as it started.

 

“ImalrightCas.” He mumbled as he again tried to pull away, but Cas arms circled around him, gently holding Dean against his chest.

 

“Just stop for a second Dean. Give yourself time to shake it off.”

 

Dean turned to jelly in Cas’ arms. He could feel unconsciousness trying to pull him under, but he didn’t want to fall to it. He wanted the memory to stay as crisp in his mind as it possibly could.

 

All of the sudden, his own memory came crashing into his brain. Although it wasn’t really a memory so much as it was a dream. One he had had right after meeting Cas. The images of Cas soaring above him, white wings spread out above them as Cas’ arms circled around him.

 

He jerked away from Cas with a start, all of the clues fitting together in a shocking conclusion.

 

Cas was surprised enough by his movements that he managed to break through his hold and pull back to stare at Cas confused face.

 

“Dean, what is it?”

 

“Cas I saw something! I broke through and saw a memory! I need to try something.”

 

Cas’ confusion didn’t waiver and only grew more intense as Dean hurriedly got up and circled to Cas’ back. He placed his hands on his shoulder blades. He surged the area with a revealing spell, not even sure if he could make sense of the thoughts running through his mind. He felt something, a sort of electricity vibrating away from Cas’ back that grew more intense as Dean used more magic.

 

“Dean, what is that? What are you doing?”

 

“Can you feel that Cas?”

 

“Yeah, I feel it.”

 

“What does it feel like?”

 

“It’s kind of hard to explain. It’s like electricity coursing through my body, except its extending beyond me, out of my back.”

 

“Cas use your magic to push at that electricity. I know it’s confusing but just try for me.”

 

“Okay Dean.”

 

Dean pushed harder at the electricity while Cas did the same thing. All of the sudden a huge force came out of nowhere, throwing Dean backwards across the room. He landed against the wall, the wind being knocked out of him for a second. As he got back on his feet, he glanced up, and was shocked at what he saw.

 

“Holy shit Cas. You have wings.”

 

At Dean’s exclamation, Cas pivoted around, knocking over desks all around him with the movement. As he realized what he was doing, he stopped quickly, standing stock still.

 

Now that he was facing him, Dean could see a set of huge black raven-like wings expanding behind Cas. Dean thought of his dream and the bright white wings he had envision and almost laughed at how they paled in comparison to the sleek black set before him.

 

He got up slowly, walking towards Cas. Cas looked scared, and Dean didn’t want him to be alone in this.

 

Cas let out a whimper, and then a croaked out “Dean.”

 

Dean rushed to Cas, placing his hands on either side of his head and pulling it into the crook of his neck. “It’s going to be okay Cas. We are going to figure this out. I promise.”

 

Cas was shaking in his arms and Dean moved to rub his back, but of course was stopped by the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. His hands met soft feathers and he couldn’t help but stroke through them, the electricity that poured off of them surging through Dean’s whole body in a wave of pure pleasure. He had no control of the moan that escaped his lips in that moment, or of his hands as they fisted deeper into the soft wings, or of his body as he crashed against Cas, his body shivering with the contact of their bodies.

 

It was as though Dean was lost, he had no control of himself, all he knew was that he needed to be closer, closer to Cas, to his wings, to this feeling coursing through his body. His breaths were coming in fast gasps, he couldn’t tell if he was talking or crying or moaning, all he heard was a ringing in his ears. His whole existence was about this feeling. He would die right now if he ever would have to give this up, he wouldn’t survive without it, he was addicted and there was no chance of sobriety.

 

“DEAN!”

 

Dean was pushed away gently, but the contact was broken, and he let out a loud sob as he collapsed to the floor. This must be what death felt like. A hollowness ripped through him and the world around him faded to grey. He sobbed uncontrollably.

 

He didn’t know how much time passed before he felt Cas’ arms circle around him, pulling him into his chest. Dean quickly reached out, wanting to feel them again, needing to get rid of this emptiness that was overtaking him, but they were gone, and his sobs continued to crash through him.

 

Finally, what seemed like days later, Dean’s mind began to clear. The sorrow that had invaded every aspect of his being began to seep away until he finally felt like himself again. The absolute saddest possible version of himself, but himself nonetheless.

 

He pulled away from Cas slowly, only now noticing Cas’ shirt being soaked through with tears from the collar all the way to the hem.

 

Cas looked at him, the fear radiating from his face.

 

“Dean?” Cas asked timidly.

 

“I-I think I’m okay Cas. I feel like me again.”

 

Cas face broke with relief, the tension that Dean hadn’t noticed till then leaving his body in a quick sweep.

 

“I thought I had lost you forever. You were so broken and so lost. You weren’t you.”

 

“How long have we been here?” Dean asked, noticing the dark windows.

 

“It’s been hours Dean. I didn’t know what to do. Anytime I tried to pull away to get help you got worse. I’m so sorry for hurting you Dean. All I do is hurt you.” Cas voice broke.

 

Dean reached out with the little energy he had, pulling Cas’ hand into his own. “This isn’t your fault Cas. I shouldn’t have touched them. God its scary how powerful you are.”

 

At that moment Dean’s phone chimed in his pocket.

 

He pulled it out, looking at all of the missed calls and texts.

 

**3:37 PM Charlie: Dude, where are you? I thought you were going to meet me in the library and fill me in on the weekend?!!?**

**4:02 PM Charlie: You suck. If I find out your making out with Lisa somewhere and ditching me I will be PISSED!**

**5:05 PM Joanna Beth: You coming? We are waiting out front.**

**5:11 PM Joanna Beth: Dude.**

**5:12 PM Joanna Beth: Fuck you, we are going without you.**

**6:10 PM Charlie: Do we need to have a talk about something?? Jo said you missed your run and now you’re not at dinner?? Don’t think I haven’t noticed that Cas is missing too! I. WANT. DETAILS. ASAP.**

**7:27 PM Charlie: Bro, do I need to be worrying? Did you and Cas elope or something?? CALL ME**

**8:00 PM Sammy: Where are you? You were going to help me with my math before bed remember?**

**8:42 PM Charlie: That’s it Dean. Now Sammy is freaking out. If I don’t hear from you by 9 I’m going to Dad.**

 

Dean groaned. His friends and siblings were such a pain in the ass. He looked at the clock in the corner of his screen, 8:45. He pulled up Charlie’s contact quickly, hoping she hadn’t jumped the gun. She had never been known for her patience.

 

“DEAN!? What the hell? I’ve been worried sick! What the fuck is going on!?”

 

“I’m sorry Char, it’s a super long story and I don’t want to get into it right now. Just know I am fine.”

 

“Details Dean. I want details. Tomorrow.”

 

“I promise, just do me a favor and tell Dad that I overdid it in my independent study and Cas and I need the day off tomorrow. Hopefully I will be fine by tomorrow and I will fill you in after classes.”

 

“I thought you said you were fine Dean! I told you, you can’t push your magic that far! You’re going to burn out your magic and hurt yourself. Ugh. How is it that you’re the older brother in this equation? You better be at the library at 3:30 or I will track you down and murder you. Capiche?”

 

“I’ll be there Charlie. And let Sammy know I won’t be back tonight. I’ll be with Cas.”

 

“So many details Dean. There better be so many details.”

 

“Goodnight Charlie.”

 

“Night Dean.”

 

 Dean could barely keep his eyes open, but he glanced at Cas only now realizing he had basically invited himself over without even asking.

 

“So, you’re staying with me huh?” Cas said, humor on his face.

 

“Sorry, I should have asked. Is that okay? I just really don’t have the energy to try and talk to Sammy tonight, and the thought of leaving you right now is not sitting well with me.”

 

“You can stay Dean. I’m always happy to share your company. Are you hungry? Would you like to sneak into the kitchens for something?”

 

“I’m okay Cas. I really just want to sleep. But we can stop for you if you need to eat.”

 

“I have a few things in my room that will do. You ready to go.”

 

Dean nodded, and Cas stood and stretched out his sore limbs, no doubt all of them half dead from sitting in their position for so long. He reached down and helped Dean get to his feet, and the room spun around him.

 

“You okay?” Cas asked, steadying him.

 

“I’m just a little lightheaded is all.”

 

Cas looked concerned and then wrapped his arm around Deans waist, pulling him to his side and draping Dean’s arm over his shoulders. Cas basically drug Dean out, only stopping to collect their bags on the way out of the still trashed classroom.

 

Getting to Cas’ room was a slow affair and Dean was just grateful that they didn’t run into any professors or even worse, his dad. They finally reached Cas door, and before he knew it Cas was laying him gently on his bed.

 

“Cas I can sleep on the couch.”

 

“Nonsense Dean, we can sleep in the same bed. Or, well if you don’t want to, I will sleep on the couch. I don’t mean to assume that we are ready for sleeping together. Not that we are going to sleep together, I just meant sleep like, not awake, not sleep like sex or anything, I mean-”

 

“CAS!” Dean really wished he had the energy to sit up and use his go to Cas shutting up method, kissing, but he barely had the strength to keep his eyes open.

 

“We can sleep in the same bed. As for _sleeping_ together, lets cross that bridge when we come to it, like when I’m not practically comatose. Deal?”

 

“Yes, of course Dean.” Cas answered a little embarrassed.

 

“Will you help me? I would really rather not sleep in my own tear-soaked clothes.”

 

Cas timidly helped Dean to take off his shirt, and then helped him to unbuckle his jeans and slide those off. Dean couldn’t help but to notice the blush creeping up Cas’ cheeks the whole time, but he said nothing.

 

He denied Cas’ offer for borrowed pajamas. He always slept in his boxers, and he wasn’t going to change that now. Cas helped situate him on the pillow and pulled the covers over him. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed the second his head hit the pillow, but he still felt the soft kiss placed to his forehead and smiled at the sweet gesture.

 

He figured he would be out in seconds, but he managed to cling to consciousness long enough to hear Cas as he shuffled around the room, first going to the bathroom to take care of his business Dean supposed. Guy probably did need to piss after hours of comforting Dean. Dean was perfectly fine, most likely from the fact that all of the liquid in his body had poured out of his eyes in the last several hours. He was startled when warm hands wrapped around his head, helping him to sit up some before the rim of a glass was placed at his lips.

 

“Drink some water Dean, you are probably dehydrated.” Cas whispered.

 

Dean listened, drinking a few sips before realizing his thirst and chugging the whole glass down.

 

“Thanks Cas.” He uh-huhed in response before moving around some more.

 

“There is more water on the table beside you Dean, if you need it.” Dean thought he nodded, but it was really 50-50 on if it actually registered as movement.

 

Cas spent a few more minutes moving around the room, doing what, Dean wasn’t sure. At one point there was the noise of a wrapper opening near the couch.

 

Finally, Cas made it to bed.

 

Dean felt him pull the covers back and gently get in to bed, probably trying not to disturb him.

 

“Hey Cas?”

 

Cas froze in his movements, surprised that Dean was still awake it seemed.

 

“Yes Dean?”

 

“Will you cuddle with me?”

 

Cas laughed quietly. “Sure Dean.”

 

Cas reached over and pulled Dean over putting Dean’s back to his front and wrapping his arms around him, one under his head, the other draped over his side.

 

Dean tried not to fixate on the fact that he was the little spoon too much. Instead he relaxed into Cas’ touch feeling safe and warm in his embrace.

 

“Hey Dean?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I have wings.”

 

“I know Cas. They’re beautiful.”

 

Cas was silent for a beat too long. “I’m scared.”

 

Dean snuggled closer to Cas and wrapped his fingers through Cas’ that were placed against his stomach pulling their intertwined hands up to kiss Cas gently before holding them against his chest.

 

“I’m going to be here for you Cas, through it all. We will figure it all out okay?”

 

“Okay. Thank you, Dean.”

 

“Thank you, Cas. I don’t know how I would have survived that today without you.”

 

Dean felt Cas kiss the back of his neck softly before they both fell quiet. It was only minutes later that they were both asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning for this chapter to have a little more plot to it, but it got sort of long (for me) and came to a natural stopping point so I'm saving the more plot heavy stuff for next chapter. Enjoy the smut...

“What the hell Bobby!?” Dean yelled out after being startled back to reality by the sound of a very large book being slammed down in front of him. He and Cas had been spending every available minute of the last three days researching anything and everything having to do with wings. He had been deeply engrossed in the text of _Flying Through Mythology_ when Bobby slammed the book between the two of them.

 

“That’s Professor Singer to you boy!”

 

Dean ignored the man’s chastisement and pulled the large leather-bound book towards him to read the title.

 

_Winged Creatures of Fables and Legends._

 

“Now we’re searching through Fairy Tales Bobby?”

 

“Most of the world thinks you’re straight out of a Fairy Tale, Idjit, broomstick, warts and all.”

 

Dean looked at Bobby sharply and was about to respond in a way that would earn any other student a detention when Cas’ giggles stopped him short. He couldn’t help but to turn to Cas and watch his nose scrunch up and his eyes crinkle with his laughter. It was breathtaking how beautiful Cas could be doing the most basic of things, and he couldn’t help but to stare while his stomach did little flips.

 

This beautiful man was going to ruin him.

 

They continued to search through the books ruling out one creature then another for various reasons. Nothing really seemed to fit. Occasionally, there would be some creature that was promising, then something would throw the whole theory out the window.

 

Dean found a passage on Harpies, but realized they were always depicted as women. Cas brought to the table the idea of fairies and couldn’t figure out why it made Dean laugh hysterically for a solid five minutes. Dean did admit that it was the closest they had come to something fitting, but they eventually ruled it out after trying a list of supposed charms against fairies, all of which had no effect on Cas. Plus, fairies were usually depicted with insect wings, and Dean knew that Cas’ were more bird-like. This led them to consider the Phoenix, especially after Cas found a text that discussed the concept of phoenix looking like a man with large wings, but, neither of them was really willing to risk Cas dying to see if he would be resurrected in a burst of flames, and so this, too, was ruled out.

 

By the time Friday evening rolled around, they were no closer to finding out what Cas could possibly be. Dean slammed shut the book he had just been reading, _Mythology A to Z,_ and let his head drop to the table. A groan escaping him.

 

“This is impossible. For all we know, you could be a freaking butterfly and we still wouldn’t have a clue how to prove it. He gently beat his head against the wooden table to emphasize his complete misery on the subject. Dean heard the chair across from him scrape back and then gentle footsteps walk around the table. The chair beside him pulled back and then Dean could feel Cas’ hands tangle into his hair and rub his scalp gently.

 

“At the end of the day, Dean, I would be ecstatic if we were able to figure out what I am, but if we never find out, it won’t ruin anything for me. I’ll always be me, no matter what I am, and having a label stuck on me will not make or break me.”

 

“I just really wanted to do this for you Cas.” Dean sighed out, finally lifting his head and turning back to Cas, meeting his deep blue eyes. Cas re-adjusted his grip so that his hand could now gently caress along Dean’s jaw.

  
“You have done so much for me Dean. Don’t ever feel as though you owe me anything. You are everything to me.”

 

Dean’s stomach flipped at Cas’ declaration, and he couldn’t hold back from leaning in and getting lost in the feeling of Cas’ mouth on his own.

 

What could have been minutes or hours later, they broke apart, both red lipped, and breathing erratic.

 

“We should get to bed soon. I want us to be well rested for our date tomorrow.” Dean finally said, sad to break the moment but knowing that future Dean would be thankful for the extra sleep come tomorrow night. Especially with what he had planned for their date.

 

They walked to Cas’ room hand in hand, ignoring some of the stares they got, especially the evil look from Lisa and her group of friends in the student lounge.

 

When they got to Cas’ door, Dean couldn’t help but to lean in and kiss Cas again, pushing him back against his room door and letting their bodies fit together. He twisted his hands through Cas’ hair, contributing to his already messy bed-head look that he rocked on the daily. Dean felt Cas’ hands hot against his sides where he had sneaked them up under Dean’s Henley.

 

They kissed passionately for a while. Dean becoming increasingly hard, and increasingly needy. He found himself slotting his leg between Cas’ legs, feeling Cas’ own erection pressing into his hip. He grinded against Cas, who did the same, both of them moaning out at the friction. Cas separated from their kiss to trail kisses up to Dean’s ear, nibbling it gently before whispering breathlessly, “Fuck Dean, you drive me crazy.”

 

For some reason, driving Cas to swear wound Dean up more than anything else. Something about reducing the usually proper boy to a swearing mess did something to Dean, and he moaned at Cas’ words.

 

“God, I love your filthy mouth Cas.” He leaned back enough to pull Cas’ bottom lip into his own, biting down on the soft flesh.

 

The sharp pain seemed to be enough to break Cas out of the hormone induced trance that both boys fell under in each other’s presence. And Dean couldn’t stop the whine that escaped when Cas gently pushed Dean away to get his bearings.

 

“I believe we were supposed to be retiring to bed early to rest for our date tomorrow.” Cas said regretfully.

 

Dean knew he was right but try telling that to his dick.

 

He whined again and rested his forehead against Cas’ chest composing himself before trying to speak.

 

Finally, he calmed enough for words. “I know your right but that does not seem to be translating to the rest of my body.” Exhibit A, his still hard erection straining against the zipper of his jeans.

 

Cas chuckled quietly and took a rather ragged deep breath. “I’ll see you tomorrow Dean.” He said before giving Dean a quick peck on the cheek and then unlocking his door. He walked backwards through it, regretful eyes never leaving Deans.

 

“One of these days I am going to get you to ignore all of those sensible thoughts.” Dean sighed out.

 

“And how will you do that?” Cas asked innocently, stopping when he was fully in the room, his hand on the door to close it and his head cocked to one side.

 

“Let’s just say, I can be very distracting in certain situations.” Dean responded suggestively, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and giving Cas his absolute best ‘come fuck me’ look.

 

Cas honest to goodness growled, and Dean felt his knees weaken. Cas’ response was strained and spoken through his teeth. “Goodnight Dean. I will see you tomorrow.” And he closed his door on Dean’s face.

                                             

Dean leaned heavily against the closed door, willing his erection to go down and for him to gain back some semblance of composure before making the trek back to his own room.

 

***

 

Once he finally returned to his room, he collapsed on his bed with a huff, letting all of the tension leave his body.

 

“Trouble in paradise?” Dean turned his head towards his brother’s side of the room, seeing Sammy tossing clothes into a gym bag.

 

“Going somewhere?” Dean asked, ignoring Sammy’s question.

 

“I’m going to stay in Kevin’s room tonight. We have a history project due Monday.” Sammy responded.

 

“It’s Friday.”

 

“Not all of us like to wait till the day things are due Dean. Some of us want to get good gen-ed grades and go to college someday.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, not planning to dignify Sam’s dig with a response.

 

“You know, you could go to college too if you just put in a little effort. You’re smarter than Charlie and me both, if you would lose the dumb-jock persona.”

 

“Didn’t you say something about going to Kevin’s? Or did I just hallucinate that to drown out your griping?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going.” Sammy said rolling his eyes and zipping up his bag before leaving with a huff.

 

Dean rolled over onto his back and wiggled out of his jeans and Henley laying in just his boxers. His hard-on had gone down in the time it took to return to his room, but he still wanted to be comfortable as he lounged for the night.

 

After a while, he convinced himself to get up and grab something to eat. He glanced at his bedside clock seeing it was 10:14 PM now and he hadn’t eaten since lunch. He and Cas had worked through dinner. He grabbed a bag of chips and a soda from the little corner he and Sam had designated to a make-shift kitchen. It only consisted of a mini-fridge, microwave, and some storage for food, but it was beneficial in a pinch.

 

He hopped onto his bed rather gracelessly, flipping on the tv to some random reality show. He watched the show and ate mindlessly, trying to achieve that perfect feeling of emptiness in his head only achieved by crappy tv and junk food.

 

Sometime later, a text coming through on his phone pulled him out of his trance. He half rolled, half fell out of bed reaching for his discarded jeans and his phone still left in the pocket. He finally managed to pull it out and return to his position on the bed before looking at his phone and seeing a text from Cas:

 

**11:27 PM Cas: You still up?**

**11:28 PM Dean: Yup.**

**11:28 PM Cas: What are you doing?**

**11:29 PM Dean: Just lounging around watching TV. Trying not to think about a certain someone… ;)**

**11:32 PM Cas: Meg? I always knew there was some unresolved tension there…**

**11:34 PM Dean: You caught me. Something about the fangs and complete inability to function like a normal person does something to me… LOL**

**11:36 PM Cas: She is nice once you get to know her.**

**11:38 PM Dean: I’ll take your word for it. So, you know why I’m still up… why are you up?**

**11:42 PM Cas: I too am struggling to not think about someone…**

**11:43 PM Dean: You’ve got Meg on your mind too??**

**11:45 PM Cas: Hmm, not quite. Definitely someone who is WAY sexier.**

**11:46 PM Dean: OMG IM TELLING HER YOU SAID THAT**

**11:47 PM Cas: DEAN NO!!**

**11:48 PM Dean: YES!!!**

**11:50 PM Cas: Dean.**

**11:51 PM Dean: Yes Cas?**

**11:55 PM Cas: I wish I would have let you come in…**

**11:57 PM Dean: Yeah, me too Cas. You have no idea how hard it was to walk away from your door and not beat the damn thing down.**

**11:59 PM Cas: I think I have some idea of how hard you were…**

**12:00 AM Dean: Not what I meant Cas, but I like where your thoughts are going… ;)**

**12:05 AM Cas: _Picture message received_**

Dean nearly dropped his phone on his face when the picture downloaded. It was of Cas’ dick. The end was deep red and glistening with pre come. Cas had his hand wrapped around the base.

 

**12:05 AM Cas: I’ve got a lot of things that are going…**

**12:07 AM Dean: Jesus Christ Cas!! I am so mad at you for kicking me out, but I can’t even pay attention to that cause now I’m so fucking horny I can’t stand it.**

**12:09 AM Cas: I’m so fucking hard for you Dean. All I can think about is your lips around my dick and the feel of your tight throat swallowing me down.**

 

Dean was going to have a heart attack, he was sure of it. He pulled his dick out and began jerking it, hard and quick. With one hand occupied and the other with a phone in it, Dean was over the whole texting thing.

 

**12:11 AM Dean: You should call me Cas. I wanna hear you when you come.**

 

Almost instantly, his phone began to buzz with a call.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Oh god Dean, I’m already so close.” Dean could hear Cas breathing raggedly and the steady slapping of his quick jerks.

 

“I wish I was there Cas, I could do so many things to you.”

 

“What Dean? What would you do to me?”

 

“I would take you in my mouth hard and deep and swallow you down.”

 

“Oh god Dean!” Cas was breathing heavy now.

 

“I would reach up and play with your nipple with my one hand, and grab you balls with my other. And your dick would be so hard in my mouth, pushing against the back of my throat.”

 

“Fuck Dean! I’m so close!”

 

“Come on Cas! Come for me baby! Do it! I want to hear you Cas!”

 

Cas breathing became loud and labored and then he let out a loud moan that made Dean’s toes curl.

 

“Uuuuhhhhn!! Fuck! DEAN!!!” Dean continued to stroke himself with fervor as Cas came down from his orgasm, the sounds of Cas coming putting Dean right on the edge.

 

“You’re so fucking sexy Cas! Oh god, the noises you make… I’m so close Cas.” Dean was gasping for breath; his ministrations being lubed with the pre-come pouring out of his tip.

 

“Dean. I want you to come for me right now.” The deep even gravely tone pulsed through dean, sending a shock straight to his dick. With a few more hard strokes, he was coming with Cas’ name on his lips. His stomach and hand covered in white streaks of hot come.

 

When he came back down from his high, Cas was still on the line.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me Cas. That was fucking amazing.”

 

“It was, uhm, acceptable?” Cas asked meekly, and Dean almost laughed out loud at how Cas could go from demanding Dean come to being shy and unsure of himself.

 

“Yeah Cas, it was more than acceptable. It was hot as fuck.”

 

“Okay good.” Dean could hear the smile in Cas voice.

 

All of the sudden Dean was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. “We should sleep Cas. The whole point of us leaving each other tonight was to get a good night’s rest for tomorrow night.”

 

“I don’t know about you, but I am going to be sleeping amazingly.” Cas laughed out.

 

Dean smiled at his dorky, sexy, amazing boyfriend. Shit, did he just think boyfriend? His brain was not functioning at full capacity and he didn’t have it in him to focus on it tonight. Another problem for tomorrow Dean, or rather, today Dean as it was now well after midnight.

 

“Yeah Cas, I’m going to sleep good too. Hopefully I’ll dream about you. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah Dean. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

 

“G’night Cas.”

 

Dean had just enough energy to grab a tissue and clean himself off before passing out.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's date night! Hope you all enjoy.

Dean checked his watch for the fifteenth time in the last 5 minutes. He was nervous, which was a weird feeling for him, especially because he never got nervous, especially for dates. But, this was a date with Cas, who felt so much more important than every other person Dean had ever tried to woo on a date to town.

 

He checked his watch again and sighed. Cas wasn’t even late. Dean had just been extraordinarily early and had been pacing the entryway for the last twenty minutes to try and ease the nerves flying through him. So far, the pacing was only making it worse, but the idea of standing still didn’t really seem to agree with his brain, so he kept pacing.

 

Finally, right at the stroke of 5:00, Cas appeared in the door, and Dean came to a screeching halt.  Cas looked so damn sexy. He was wearing tight dark jeans and a blue button up that made his eyes practically glow, and his hair was actually styled, though still messy, and had that stylish ‘just fucked’ look. Dean swallowed dryly as he gazed Cas up and down.

 

“See something you like Dean?”

 

Dean snapped his gaze up to meet Cas’ eyes. “I always see something I like. I see something that makes me want to say fuck this date and drag you up to my room instead.”

 

Cas blushed deeply, looking down shyly. “You look very nice too Dean.”

 

Dean tried to hold back the grin and blush Cas’ comment elicited, but he had a feeling Cas wasn’t fooled.

 

“So, are you ready to go?” Dean asked, holding his hand out with the hopes that Cas would grab it. To Dean’s delight, he did.

 

“Ready.” Cas said, squeezing Dean’s hand gently for emphasis.

 

Together the two walked out the door, and Dean was hopeful that tonight would be as magical as every other moment they had spent together.

 

***

 

Dean hummed happily to the radio, his hand warm in Cas’ on the seat between them in his Dad’s Chevy. So far, the date had been everything Dean had hoped for, and even more. Starting with the movie had been awesome, because then they had room for popcorn and candy while they watched the movie. Cas had been excited about the entire concept, especially since he had never been to a movie theater before, at least, as far as he could remember.

 

Dean had especially liked the movie choice, Jurassic World. How could a movie about dinosaurs and a romantic subplot go wrong really? There was enough suspense for Cas to feel more comfortable leaning into Dean’s side, holding his hand tightly, and enough comedy and excitement for Cas to feel the movie magic that can only be achieved in an I-max theater.

 

Then, dinner after had been just as wonderful. Dean was excited and happy to be able to open up completely to Cas, telling him about his family, his history, his childhood, everything. By the end of dinner, Dean realized he had been talking almost non-stop about himself the entire time, but when he brought it up, Cas was happy Dean was sharing his past, and since Cas himself didn’t have a past to share, he was happy to listen to Dean’s and feel like he was a part of Dean’s history.

 

They were on their way to the last part of the date, and Dean was a ball of nervous energy. He couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing uncontrollably as they got closer to their destination.

 

“Dean, can you at least give me a hint about where we are going now.” Cas asked, his excitement and maybe hesitation of the unknown plain on his face.

 

“We're almost there, and then I will explain it to you. Trust me. It will be absolutely amazing.”

 

 “I am not a fan of surprises Dean.”

 

“You will like this one. I promise.” Dean said with a smile, squeezing Cas’ hand for emphasis.

 

Finally, minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Dean got out of the car, going quickly to the other side and opening the door for Cas. Cas stepped out and looked around confused.

 

“It’s beautiful here, but I’m not sure I understand.”

 

Dean smiled, his excitement bubbling to the surface. They were in an open meadow, wildflowers blooming all around them, the smell of spring on the air as the sun set on the horizon. Cas had been right, it was beautiful here, but that wasn’t why Dean had picked it. The beauty was simply a bonus for the real purpose of their locale.

 

Dean pulled Cas farther into the meadow, the flower brushing against his hands as they walked. Once they were a bit farther out, Dean stopped, maneuvering himself to facing Cas directly.

 

“So, I had an idea. I figured if you have a set of wings, they must be there for a purpose. In my experience most things with wings can fly Cas.” Dean could see the gears turning in Cas’ head as his eyes became wider and wider.

 

“Dean. I don’t-I don’t know if I can.” Cas looked terrified all of the sudden. Dean placed his hands on either side of Cas’ face.

 

“Hey. There’s no pressure. If you don’t want to, we can just go lay on the hood of the car and watch the stars come out. I just wanted to give you the opportunity to try.” Dean rubbed his thumbs along Cas’s cheekbones soothingly.

 

The terror slowly disappeared from Cas’ eyes and was replaced with determination. “Okay, I’m going to try.”

 

Dean smiled so big his cheeks hurt a little. “Do you need help to get your wings out?”

 

Cas shook his head. “I think I can do it on my own.”

 

Dean nodded. “I think, considering last time, I’m going to take a few steps back.” The memories of the agony following the aftermath of their last wing incident was still fresh enough in his mind that he wasn’t going to take any chances.

 

Dean placed a soft kiss on Cas’ lips and then put a good distance between them, hoping that would be enough to keep him from losing it again.

 

Dean watched as Cas stood still at first, tension in his shoulders and his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. After about a minute, there was a sudden _whoosh_ and Cas stood before him with his black wings outstretched.

 

Cas took a little time to get re-accustomed to the feel of them, flexing them one way or another, pulling them in then out. Finally, he pulled his wing in close to his body, laying along his back and down to his thighs. He took a deep breath, turned slowly and started running in the opposite direction as fast as he could, his wings stretching wide and then beating in big gusts against the ground, the wildflowers bowing in the strength of the wind. In no time at all, Cas jumped as hard as he could and lifted of the ground.

 

Dean watched in awe as Cas continued to rise, his wings beating powerfully. Cas was truly the most beautiful creature in the world. Dean couldn’t help the wetness that misted over his vision at the sheer beauty of Cas flying through the air above him.

 

Time passed as Dean watched as Cas repeatedly flew in a large circle over the meadow. Getting more and more emotional at the power and beauty Cas personified. Dean was awe-struck. Completely overcome by these feelings that he couldn’t identify. There was so much warmth coursing through him, butterflies unending in his stomach, and his heart had picked up speed and never slowed back down. All of a sudden it dawned on him. Was this love?

 

Dean had never loved anyone other than his family. This felt nothing like that love. This was electric and exhilarating and the most terrifying thing he had ever felt.

 

Cas started to descend, and Dean ran bellow him, wanting to be nearby when he landed. Cas was heading towards the car and for a split second, Dean was sure he was going to land on top of it, but all of a sudden, Cas’ path stopped, and he hovered about 20 feet of the ground before descending slowly directly in front of the car.

 

Dean let out and excited whoop that had Cas smiling from ear to ear. Dean reached the clearing near the car then, still being cautious of being too close to Cas with his wings out. Cas seemed to realize his hesitation and quickly focused before his wings faded away. 

 

Cas ran to Dean then, crashing into him with such force that they both stumbled and fell to the ground, laughing together with excitement.

 

Cas hovered over Dean as he laid flat on the ground, their full laughter dying down to sweet giggles and then transforming to a silent look that stretched between them. Cas leaned down, kissing Dean deeply, and a sigh escaped him.

 

They kissed slowly and deeply for some time, until Dean couldn’t ignore the chill from the ground and the night air. He pulled away regretfully.

 

“As much as I’m enjoying this Cas, I’m freezing my ass off down here.”

 

Cas eyes were hazy, and lust filled, but eventually cleared as Dean’s words seemed to make it to his brain. Cas instantly jumped up, pulling Dean to his feet with him.

 

“Of course, Dean. Sorry, I got a little distracted.” Cas said almost embarrassed.

 

Dean grabbed his hand as they walked slowly back to the car. He checked his watch, nearly 9:30. They still had some time until they needed to be back to the school before curfew. Dean didn’t want this night to end. The magic he had hoped for had happened and then some, and he wasn’t ready to say goodnight just yet.

 

“So, I have some blankets in the trunk. How do you feel about that idea of stargazing now?” Dean asked timidly, feeling self-conscious of letting on how absolutely enraptured he was with Cas.

 

“I think that sounds amazing Dean.”

 

Dean grabbed the two blankets, laying one out on the hood of the car and then laying the other over them both as they laid down wrapped in each other’s embrace. The starts were bright and beautiful, and watching them as he was wrapped in Cas’ arms was the closest thing to Heaven Dean had ever felt.

 

As the time drew closer to 11:00 Dean groaned, knowing they had to head back, but dreading it all the same.

 

“We should head back so we don’t miss curfew.”

 

Cas groaned and pulled Dean in closer.

 

“You’re killing me Cas.” Dean said, absolutely hating everything about him being the responsible one.

 

“If we make curfew then we can spend all day tomorrow together. If we miss it. Then we both will be on house arrest in our rooms until Monday morning.

 

Cas let out an almost growl but let go of Dean and sat up. Together they collected and folded the blankets and then headed back to school, Cas sitting in the middle seat with Dean’s arm wrapped around him.

 

Before Dean knew it, they were back to the school, parking the car in the garages and heading back to the school hand in hand. By the time they made it to Cas’ door, Dean was dreading the idea of being separated.

 

Cas unlocked his door and then turned to look at him.

 

“I had a lot of fun Dean. Thank you for everything.” Cas smiled.

 

“Me too Cas. It was amazing. And you’re amazing.” Dean watched Cas’ cheeks as they blushed a deep red.

 

Dean leaned forward, kissing Cas slowly and deeply. The passion that always coursed through him when he was touching or kissing Cas was present, but Dean ignored it. It seemed as though there was an unspoken rule that tonight needed to be more about taking things slow and intimate over rushing into the heat and passion they felt for each other. So, Dean drew back soon after, diving back in for one more quick peck before pulling away fully.

 

“Night Cas.”

 

“Goodnight Dean.” Cas answered before heading into his room and closing the door gently.

 

Dean was on cloud nine the entire walk back to his room and then as he got ready for bed, and even when Sammy tried to give him crap for being home before midnight. As he climbed into bed, he felt the warm feelings he had for Cas coursing through him, and he thought about lying in Cas’ arms under the stars as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Dean wasn’t sure how much later it was when he jerked awake, a feeling of dread washing over him. He looked at his bedside clock seeing it was nearly three in the morning. He took some deep breaths, trying to calm the raging fear coursing through his body, but it didn’t work. He couldn’t explain how he knew, but something was definitely wrong. And that something wrong had to do with Cas.

 

Dean jumped out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweats and a t shirt from his drawers and throwing them on as he was running out his door. As he got closer and closer to Cas’ room, the feelings of dread and wrongness just continued to intensify.

 

It felt like a lifetime later that he arrived at Cas’ door, using his magic to make it fly open so that he could enter undisturbed.

 

The scene before him scared him to his core.

 

Cas was sitting up in bed staring at nothing, and his eyes were glowing the brightest gold Dean had ever seen.

 

Dean rushed to the bed, pulling Cas’ face so that he was looking directly at Dean. The glowing of his eyes only intensified, and the uneasiness in Dean’s stomach churned.

 

Finally, Cas opened his mouth to speak,

 

“Dean, help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am evil, I know. Sorry for ending on such a big cliff hanger, but it just felt right for the story. Hopefully I will get a new chapter up soon to make up for it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crazy short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys a small update. I know I have been AWOL. I've had some personal crap going on. I am going to try really hard to get back to posting more regularly. Hope you enjoy!

Dean looked around the room, panic surging through him as he tried to figure out what to do. His gaze landed on Cas’ phone on the bedside table and he fumbled with it, having to use Cas’ thumb to unlock it. Finally, he was able to open the calling app and dialed his father’s number.

 

After ringing repeatedly, his father answered groggily. “Dad, I need you in Cas’ room right now.” He didn’t even give his father time to respond before ending the call and returning his attention to Cas.

 

Cas was still in some trance-like state, the only indication that he knew Dean was there was the second of awareness that Cas had begged for Dean’s help. Now, Cas was sitting up, rigid as stone, his eyes still staring into nowhere and his eyes glowing gold in the dim room.

 

Dean knew what he had to do, but also knew there was a very real possibility he would be killed, or at the very least, hurt beyond repair. He took a deep breath, knowing there really was no choice in the matter, and reached out, placing his hands on either side of Cas’ head. He took a deep breath and entered Cas mind.

 

What Dean saw was a shocking sight. They were in what looked like a basement again, much like the one Cas had been found in, but the scene before them was different. There was still a boy in chains, just as they had found Cas, but this boy was younger, maybe 14 or 15, and he had much lighter hair than Cas. Golden and reflecting the flames of the flickering candles surrounding the scene. And in the room were several people, all wearing dark robes with hoods covering their heads. One by one, the people approached the boy, small silver chalices in each of their hands, and small knives in the other. As each stepped up to the boy, they placed the knives on different parts of the boys exposed skin and sliced, placing the chalice to collect the flow of blood until the wounds healed only moments later.

 

Dean watched disgusted as the people of the room continued the process for much longer than Dean would have thought possible, until finally something changed. The murmur of Latin that the robed group had been reciting intensified and turned to loud chanting. They seemed to be doing some sort of ritual, and as the chanting seemed to hit the climax of it’s intensity, the boy suddenly surged up, pulling at his chains as his eyes burned gold, and, however possible, looked straight at Dean.

 

Dean was suddenly ripped from the scene before him. Falling away from Cas and to the floor beside the bed. He was confused at what had happened and looked around for answers.

 

He realized then that he was on the floor with his father hovering over him, a scared look on his face. “What the hell is going on Dean?”

 

“I was trying to look in Cas’ head Dad! Why did you pull me out?” Dean was angry. He needed to figure out what was happening in Cas’ mind.

 

“I didn’t pull you anywhere boy! I came in as you were blasted away from him like a bomb went off!”

 

Dean suddenly remembered the boy in Cas’ head seemingly making eye contact with him. Had he pushed him out of Cas’ mind? Dean’s confusion only intensified. What was going on in Cas’ head? Dean suddenly remembered that Cas could be in trouble with all this. He had to try and pull Cas back to reality. At least, this reality, cause Dean didn’t have a clue where Cas’ mind was right now.

 

He rushed back to the bed, ignoring his father’s protests, and did everything in his power to pull Cas back to them. He shook his shoulders, yelled his name, softly smacked his face, and even kissed him, not being nearly as embarrassed then as he would be later when he remembered his father happened to be in the room. After what felt like an eternity, Cas finally began to come to, his eyes fading back to blue and awareness seeping back to his face.

 

“Dean?” Cas seemed as confused as Dean was with this entire situation.

 

“Cas, are you alright? What the hell happened?”

 

“I really have no idea Dean. One minute I was asleep, and the next I was pulled into some kind of vision maybe? Dean, we have to go, there is this boy, and he is in trouble! There are all of these people and-”

 

“I know, I saw Cas. I saw it all with you.”

 

“Well I didn’t see shit, so could someone fill me in here?” Dean suddenly remembered his father was is the room.

 

“Dad, there is this kid and he is in trouble. It looked like a similar situation to where we found Cas. There were all of these people and they were torturing him. Bleeding him slowly and collecting his blood for something. He seemed like he was similar to Cas.”

 

“Mr. Winchester, we have to save him. He is in pain, and somehow, he was able to reach out to me to ask for help. We have to do something!” Cas was bordering on hysteria and Dean pulled his hand into his own to try and keep him grounded.

 

“We will do everything we can, but unless this kid is in the same exact basement we found you in, we don’t have a clue where to find him.”

 

Dean groaned in frustration. He knew his father was right, but he felt a sense of dread for this kid, and knew he needed to be saved soon.

 

“I can find him.” Dean looked at Cas confused.

 

“I can’t explain it, but there is almost this pull to him. If we start moving, I think I can point us in the right direction.”

 

Dean looked at his father and saw the skepticism on his face. It wasn’t easy being the only human surrounded by a bunch of kids with abilities beyond imagination.

 

“Dad, we have to at least try. If we don’t, this kid is going to die.”

 

His father looked at both boys considering, and then nodded in agreement. “Both of you get dressed and pack up. We are pulling out in 15 minutes.”

 

Both boys jumped into action then, Dean quickly explaining to Cas what to pack before running to his own room to do the same. The all met in the entry way minutes later and rushed to the car in silence before they were on their way to wherever Cas led them.


	12. Chapter 12

The drive to their current location had been tense and had taken far longer than any of them had expected. Now that they stood outside a gated mansion straight out of an evil villain’s greatest fantasies, Dean was relieved to finally be out of the car and the extreme tension that had been swirling around for the last, Dean glanced at the clock on his phone, FIFTEEN HOURS.

 

They had made it to Salt Lake City when Cas exclaimed that this was the town that the boy was being held in. Cas had given John instructions as they winded their way through town, and Dean wasn’t at all surprised to find that they ended up in a fancy neighborhood, just like the one they had found Cas in.

 

The three of them quickly walked around the gate surrounding the entire estate, hoping the security would be a little bit laxer toward the back of the property. Dean was feeling apprehensive the entire time, and he kept glancing toward the setting sun as it shown like a spotlight on their actions. He was used to doing things like this in the cover of darkness, but Cas had insisted that they had to hurry to save the boy. So, they tried to sneak and look innocuous all at the same time as they jumped from the cover of tree to large bush over and over.

 

Once they reached the back of the property, they knew this was going to be a lot more difficult than they had hoped. It seemed that whoever was doing this had learned their lesson on lax security in Cas’ case and had went all out this time. Now, Dean looked at the thick iron bars of the security fence and let his gaze travel the roughly 12 feet up to the sharpened point each bar came to. Dean prided himself on being able to scale fences like a professional, but this one would be impossible to infiltrate.

 

“Unless we find a bulldozer that is silent and invisible, I don’t think we are getting through this fence.” Dean said with a sigh. He felt the urgency rolling off of Cas and he hated having to disappoint him.

 

“There must be something we can do?” Cas asked desperately. It seemed that as they got closer to the boy from Cas’ vision the need to save him become more and more pressing.

 

“I’m sorry Cas. It’s too dangerous to scale and too strong to break through.” Dean hated seeing the defeat in Cas’ eye.

 

“Is it too strong to break through?” His father asked, staring hard at Cas.

Cas stared at the fence like its complete existence was offensive to him. Dean could feel the anger rolling off of him and felt as that anger turned to power. In the blink of an eye, a hole blasted into the fence, leaving a space big enough for them to travel through.

 

“I guess we don’t have to go bulldozer shopping now.” Dean said in awe. Cas traveled through the hole with no fear and Dean and his father hurried after him.

 

***

 

Dean had to physically hold Cas back from just storming through the back wall of the house like it was nothing. Dean didn’t know if they were going to face a few guards or an army, but he always assumed sneak attacks were to be preferred when breaking and entering.

 

He quickly went through as many spells as he could think of to help with their stealth and then used it to deactivate the alarms and unlock a back door they came across. As they entered the house, it was eerily quiet, and Dean couldn’t help but to feel as though they were being watched. He glanced around nervously but saw no one, and they faced no opposition as they moved through the house trying to find the boy.

 

Dean had his eyes peeled for a basement entrance and was shocked when Cas found a staircase that went upstairs and began going up it.

 

“Cas, what are you doing? The kid is in the basement!” Dean was worried Cas was losing it.

 

“I can feel him Dean. He is upstairs. I am sure of it.”

 

Dean gestured for Cas to go ahead and he and his father followed Cas up the stairs, walking through hallway after hallway, and Dean couldn’t help but think that whoever was behind this was loaded as they turned down yet another hallway. All of a sudden, Cas stopped in front of a random door.

 

“He’s here.” Cas said, almost in a trance. And just as he was reaching for the handle Dean sensed it.

 

“CAS STOP!” Dean pulled Cas back with all his might, feeling the magic pulsing off of the door. “It’s spelled, and definitely not in a good way.”

 

Dean stepped to the door and hovered his hands over it, feeling the energy of the spell pulsing off of it. The spell was strong, and not something he had ever experienced before. It almost had a similar feel to Cas’ magic, but it was mixed with something else too, and Dean had no clue how he could break it.

 

“It’s strong. Stronger than me. I don’t think I will be able to break it.” Dean looked at Cas, feelings of inadequacy strong when he looked him in the eye. “I’m sorry Cas.”

 

Cas scoffed at Dean and before he could be stopped, he maneuvered around Dean and blasted the door away with a look, and door and the spell crumbling to nothingness.

 

As the dust settled, the room came into focus. It was huge and fancy to say the least. Apparently, this was a high-class prisoner to get this nice of accommodations.

 

The boy was sitting up on the bed, looking terrified at their less than subtle entrance. Cas began to slowly walk toward him, and the boy zeroed in on him and relaxed substantially.

 

“Cassie.” Cas stopped when the boy spoke and glanced back to Dean and his father.

 

“Who are you and how do you know Cas?”

 

The boy looked at Dean then back to Cas and then back to Dean once more. “I’m Jack. I’m Castiel’s brother.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a few new tags! 
> 
> Also, TRIGGER WARNING, there is a tiny amount of dubious consent in this chapter. It's so small and quick you barely catch it, but I want to make sure everyone is being safe out there! I put this part in bold, and put a summary at the end if you want to skip it.

Getting Jack out of the house was just as easy as it was for them to break in, and Dean was uncomfortable with the ease of the entire trip.

 

Cas and Jack sat in the back seat all the way back to the school, and it became clear that Jack had a block in his mind as well. He had some memories of his childhood, which was more than Cas had, and that was how he knew Castiel to be his brother, but apart from small memories, he was also unaware of most of his past.

 

Once they arrived back to the school, they all headed to the infirmary and Missouri met them there.

 

“Jack, this is Professor Moseley, she is going to check some things out in your mind. It won’t hurt at all and you have to make sure that you do not push back at her when you feel her.” Cas explained to Jack as they got him settled into one of the several cots lining the walls of the infirmary.

 

Jack looked terrified by this turn of events, but he didn’t argue when Missouri approached him and placed her hands on either side of his head.

 

Dean could feel as the magic surged off of Missouri, but almost instantly it stopped.

 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, concerned for both Missouri and Jack.

 

“He is pushing back at me.” Missouri answered.

 

“I swear I’m not trying to!” Jack exclaimed.

 

“Just focus on something else while she does her work Jack.” Cas added.

 

Missouri once again approached Jack and Dean felt her magic surge, only to be stopped just as soon as it started. She tried repeatedly, but each time Jack kicked her out without even knowing he was doing it.

 

“What if I were to try?” Cas asked after Missouri once again pulled back from Jack.

 

“Cas, no. You could get hurt. You both could.” Dean added, grabbing Cas’ hand and squeezing gently.

 

“I think I would be okay Dean. I’ve been practicing my control and I have felt how you enter my mind every day. I think I have enough power to push through when Jack pushes back.”

 

Dean could see that determined look in Cas’ eyes once again, and he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

 

“Okay, just please be careful.”

 

Cas looked at Dean fondly and then stepped in front of Jack assuming a similar stance to what Missouri had been doing, placing the tips of two fingers on Jack’s temples. Dean felt the magic surge off of Cas, so much more powerful than Missouri, and was a mixture of panicked and relieved when Cas didn’t pull away immediately. All of the sudden, both boys’ eyes glowed bright gold, just as Dean had seen from Cas only nights ago. They were both still, the only clues that anything was happening were their glowing eyes and the magic surging off of them in waves. It continued to get more and more intense until Dean, Missouri and his father had to take several steps back to avoid the power flying off of the boys.

 

“I think I can break the block.” Cas all of the sudden yelled, and Dean’s panic reached new heights.

 

“CAS NO!” Dean screamed. “Just get as much as you can outside of the block and get out of there!”

 

Cas either couldn’t hear Dean, or didn’t plan to listen to him, as Dean felt the magic surge even higher. Their glowing eyes became blinding, combined with the magic pouring off of them, Dean had to look away. Then, it all came to a crashing stop.

 

Dean looked back to see both boys collapsing to the ground and ran straight to Cas, pulling him into his arms.

 

“Cas. Cas wake up! Please Cas, you’ve got to wake up.” Dean continued to stare at the lifeless form of Cas and he poured every ounce of healing magic into Cas that he could muster. Cas reanimated with a jolt, pulling in a huge breath before collapsing back into Dean’s arms, still weak but blessedly awake.

 

“You can’t do shit like that to me Cas.” Dean said, tears streaming down his face. Later, he would be embarrassed to know that his father saw him bawling over a guy, but in the moment, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

“I broke through Dean, I got a flash of something, two people I don’t remember ever seeing talking to Jack and myself. They had wings Dean, we all did.” Dean stared down at Cas and felt the implication of what Cas saw. Not only were there more beings out there like Cas and Jack, these people knew both boys, and it was anyone’s guess if they were friend or foe.

 

“Is Jack okay?” Cas asked trying to sit up, despite Dean’s protests.

 

Dean didn’t even know the state of the other boy. He had been so focused on Cas, the rest of the world disappeared. Dean helped Cas to stand and the walked towards the cot where Missouri was working on Jack as he laid lifeless.

 

“Oh God. Is he dead? Did I kill him?” Cas was quickly rushing towards hysterics.

 

“He’s alive, honey.” Missouri answered quickly. “I’m just not as strong as Dean with my healing magic and he seems to be stuck in some kind of state.”

 

“Let me heal him then.” Cas added as he stumbled towards the bed.

 

“Dean barely caught him as he tripped over his own feet, clearly exhausted to the point of clumsiness.

 

“Cas, he’s alright. Let’s come back tomorrow after we get some sleep and recharge our magic. If you and I heal him together he will be fine in no time.”

 

Cas looked torn between Dean and Jack, looking back and forth before finally giving in and relaxing into Dean’s hold.

 

Dean and Cas both grabbed their bags and walked towards Cas’ room. Dean looked towards his father and Missouri, daring them to say something about their obvious plans to sleep in Cas' room, but they both stayed silent.

 

“We will be back tomorrow to work on healing him, Missouri.”

 

Dean heard an “Mmmkay.” As they walked out of the infirmary.

 

***

 

Dean felt very domestic as they returned to Cas’ room and got ready for bed. They both shared the bathroom as they brushed their teeth, and changed into pajamas, or just into boxers in Dean’s case, and got in on their respective sides of the bed before cuddling up together.

 

Once again, Dean was the little spoon and he couldn’t find it in him to care as Cas’ strong arms pulled him into a warm embrace. It felt like only seconds later that he was drifting towards unconsciousness. 

 

“I hurt everyone that I care about.” Cas whispered, pulling Dean back from the edge of sleep.

 

He turned over in Cas’ arms so that they could face each other.

 

“Cas, anything that has happened has all been an accident. It’s not your fault that you're stronger than everyone around you, and you’re working to get more control. You are doing everything you can, and that’s enough.”

 

Cas closed his eyes, the self-loathing clear on his face. “Whatever I am, it was hidden from everyone, human and supernatural alike, for forever. Maybe there was a reason for that.”

 

“Don’t say that Cas. Whatever the reason may be, it’s not there anymore, and I for one am incredibly grateful to have met you.” Dean gently rubbed his fingers along Cas cheek, moving up to his forehead and smoothing out the wrinkles prominent from his deep frown.

 

“I can’t imagine life without you Cas.” Dean said before leaning over and kissing Cas sweetly.

 

**The kiss was gentle and slow, until all of a sudden it wasn’t. One moment Dean felt Cas’ lips soft against his own, and the next minute Cas was crashing his mouth into Dean’s, pushing him back and straddling him as he continued his assault on Dean’s lips.**

**Dean couldn’t complain, at first. Cas was sexy as hell and Dean was attracted to him more than he had ever been in his life, but Cas was moving so fast, and Dean was just trying to keep up.**

**Dean pulled away, and Cas simply moved his attention to Dean’s collarbone, almost painfully sucking on it.**

**“Cas… you’ve got to slow down a little man.” Dean was already seconds from blowing his load. Cas was sitting right on him grinding his ass down on him constantly. He just needed a second to catch his breath, but that didn’t seem to be in Cas’ plan.**

**Cas moved to Dean’s shoulder and his rough kisses turned to even rougher sucking and then a hard bite that shocked Dean into action.**

**Dean grabbed the back of Cas’ head by his hair and pulled him so that they were eye to eye. Cas looked like he was in a daze, an animalistic lust filling his eyes.**

**“Cas, baby, come back to me.” Finally, Cas’ gaze turned from animalistic, back to his normal tender look.**

**“Dean I am so sorry. I don’t know what got into me.” Dean pulled Cas into an embrace, rubbing soothing circles on his back.**

**“It’s alright Cas. You just got a little carried away is all.” Dean murmured. “I’m not saying I didn’t like where things were going, just that I want to get there a little slower, enjoy every moment of it.”**

 

Dean pulled Cas’ face back to his own, meeting their lips together tenderly. Their kissing continued and again moved from sweet to heated, but nowhere near what Cas had been doing before.

 

Cas kissed along Dean’s jaw and back down to his collarbone and then the tender bruise he had given him earlier. He kissed it gently, and Dean melted. Cas suckled his way to Dean’s ear, nibbling the sensitive space behind his lobe.

 

“Oh God Dean, I want to bury myself in you.” Cas practically growled into Dean’s ear and Dean whimpered as heat simmered through him straight to his groin.

 

“Then do it Cas.” Dean gasped out, ready to move to that next step.

 

Cas froze and pulled away to look down at Dean. “Do you mean that?”

 

“Yeah Cas. I’m ready if you are. I’m in this completely, and honestly, you kind of seem like you are it for me. I know that’s a big thing to say at 17, but I can’t imagine being with anyone else.”

 

Dean’s heart was racing at the admission he just made. He knew if Cas refused him, he may die from the pain of his heart breaking, but Cas was worth it. He would always be worth it.

 

“I-I feel the same way Dean.”

 

Dean pulled Cas down into a smoldering kiss and began pulling off his pajamas. His shirt came first and then his pants. Cas went straight for Dean’s underwear and Dean followed suit. In no time at all, they were both gloriously naked, and Dean had never seen a more beautiful sight.

 

“God Cas, your fucking beautiful.” Dean whispered in awe, staring up at Cas as he remained seated on top of Dean.

 

He looked at Dean in a way that made him erupt in goosebumps from head to toe. They resumed kissing, and Dean drew his legs up, letting Cas fit between him. Cas had said he wanted to bury himself in Dean, and Dean was taking that both metaphorically and literally.

 

Dean whispered a summoning incantation, bringing the lube he had in his bedside table right to his hand. He handed the bottle of lube to Cas.

 

“Just be gentle, it’s been a while since I’ve bottomed.”

 

Cas pulled back and looked at the bottle Dean had handed him. “Dean, I uhm, I’m not-”

 

“Oh shit Cas, I just assumed, do you want me to top? I’m fine with both really.”

 

“No, I just, uhm, I’m not really sure what to do here. I’ve watched a little porn, but I don’t recall them using this.”

 

Dean was an idiot. Cas was basically a virgin, of course he would be clueless on how to prep his partner.

 

“Sorry Cas, I forgot. I’ll prep myself.”

 

Dean reached for the lube, but Cas pulled it away.

 

“No Dean, I want to, just talk me through it.”

 

“Uh, okay, uhm, put a bunch of lube on your fingers first.” Cas did as he was told, putting a large dollop of the gel on his pointer and middle finger.

 

“Smear it, uhm down there and then slowly push in one finger.” Dean’s face was heated. This is one of those things that you're not necessarily supposed to talk about in detail. After all, how do you say ‘put a bunch of lube on my ass and finger fuck me’ and not totally ruin the mood.

 

Cas was an attentive student, however, and did as Dean instructed. He flinched slightly when Cas first began circling his entrance, the chill of the lube a shock to his sensitive opening. But that all flew out of his head when Cas breached his hole with his finger, pushing it in only slightly.

 

Dean let out a growl that quickly turned to a moan as Cas pushed slowly inside.

 

“Oh fuck Cas. Yeah, just like that. Move it in and out a little, slowly.” Cas did as he was told, and Dean let his head fall back to the pillow, in pure bliss at the feeling of Cas finger inside of him. The stretch burned just a little, it really had been forever since he had bottomed, but it was totally worth it, especially when Dean told him to angle his finger towards his navel, and Cas slid right across his prostate.

 

Dean saw stars, and then erupted in a sweat all over. “Is this alright Dean?” Cas asked unsurely.”

 

“Oh god Cas, yeah its amazing. Add a little more lube and then you can add another finger.” Dean gasped out his instructions, which Cas followed to a t, and pretty soon he was telling Cas to add a third and then a fourth. Dean was already on the edge, his cock leaking pre-come in a pool on his stomach. He needed to move this along if he was going to last for the party.

 

“I’m ready Cas, just lube up first.”

 

Cas seemed nervous as he grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount along his hardened cock. He shivered as the lube made contact but applied it generously before wiping his hands on his discarded shirt and lining up to Dean’s hole.

 

Cas hovered over Dean, the tip teasing his entrance gently. “Are you ready Dean?”

 

“God Cas, yes just do it.” Cas wasted no time before pushing in slowly but surely. Dean ass burned some from the stretch, but that was easily ignored considered the low groan that flew from Cas’ mouth as he pushed all of the way into Dean until his balls rested against him.

 

Cas stilled as they both adjusted to the overwhelming feeling of each other. They both breathed heavily as they looked into each other’s eyes, the feelings between them evident in both looks.

 

“Are you good?” Cas asked, running his thumb along Dean’s cheekbone.

 

“Yeah I’m great. You?”

 

“I’ve never felt so amazing.” Cas answered, a grin peeking through his lustful look.

 

Cas took the opportunity to readjust their position, leaning forward, putting all of his weight on his forearms on either side of Dean, grabbing under Dean’s shoulders for leverage, and trapping Dean’s bent legs up and under his own shoulder’s. The position was intimate, allowing them to look straight into each other’s eyes. Cas kissed him tenderly and then pulled out and thrust back in gently.

 

Cas continued the slow pace, each thrust dragging across Dean’s prostate, making him gasp at the pure pleasure. Their eyes never left each other, continuing to speak volumes with only their looks.

 

Cas began to quicken his pace, pulling Dean closer and closer to the edge.

 

“Oh god Cas, you feel so fucking good. I’m so close Cas. So fucking close!” Dean couldn’t stop the stream of exclamations and moans that tumbled from his mouth.

 

“You’re so amazing Dean. You feel so good.” After that, all coherent words and thoughts were gone. Both Dean and Cas continued to groan each other’s names, as they rushed closer and closer to their orgasm.

 

Cas’ pace became brutal as he chased his orgasm, each hard thrust pounding into Dean’s prostate. His dick crushed between them spewing pre-come combining with their sweat to create a heavenly glide for Dean.

 

“Dean, I-I can’t, I’m gunna, oh fuck, DEAN! I LOVE YOU!!” Dean felt Cas’ hot release as he registered what Cas had said.

 

“OH FUCK!! CAS!!” Dean screamed as he joined Cas in his orgasm, his dick erupting between them and coating their stomachs in his release.

 

Both breathed heavily as they calmed down from their orgasms. Cas fell to Dean’s side, grabbing his hand and holding it as they both looked to the ceiling and their breathing returned to a normal pace.

 

“Hey Cas.” Dean finally broke the comfortable silence turning his head to face Cas.

 

“Hmm?” Cas didn’t even open his eyes.

 

“You told me you loved me.” Cas’ eyes snapped open.

 

“I did.” Cas answered carefully.

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

“I did.” Cas said again, finally turning to look at Dean.

 

“I love you too, Cas.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because there is definitely some angst heading our way soon. 
> 
> Sorry in advance! 
> 
>  
> 
> Summary: Cas gets carried away as they are making out and starts moving faster than Dean is comfortable with. Dean asks Cas to slow down, and he ignores him, continuing to push and getting rough with Dean, biting him, causing him to bruise. Dean pulls Cas from an almost trance like state, they discuss it briefly, and they move forward, consensually.


End file.
